Hey Little Sister, remix
by Prettie Parker
Summary: This story follows the evolution of Jax and Haley's relationship. Haley, being Opie's little sister, it's not an easy road that brings Jax and Haley together, but it's their connection that pulls them through. A three part story. Jax/OCC, Opie, Gemma, ect.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Little Sister**_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Jax would always hold tightly to every memory he had of the girl known as Haley Holiday Winston, but he never could have imagined the impact that little firecracker would have on the shape of his life.

If her beginning was any indication, everyone should have known from the start she'd be a force to be reckoned with. Her mere existence tore a family apart. Opie was six years old when his little sister was born. Piney had, had a fling with a stripper, and common sweet butt at the club house parties, Honey Holiday.

It wasn't love, was never meant to be anything of the sort, but from dirty things done in the dark came forth Haley Holiday Winston. To a mother who didn't know how to change her fast style living ways, and to a father who at first didn't even want her at all. Mary left Piney for good when she learned of the girl's existence, taking Opie with her. Nothing was ever the same after that.

While Opie and Haley grew up in separate households most of the time, they always shared a close bond. Opie was fiercely protective of his little sister. Even at a tender age he knew their old man was a tired drunk who had already seen his best day. He also knew Haley's mother liked to party with a tough crowd that left his baby sister open for collateral damage to the slime bag using and boozing fast life.

From as early as Opie could remember he kept watchful eyes out for the little girl who looked at him with her big chocolate orbs, that took everything in, like he was some kind of hero. Like he could save her from this big bad world she was unfortunate enough to be born into… _so he did_.

That's how Jax met the force of nature known as Haley. Being Opie's best friend it only came natural for Jax to look out for Haley too. He'd always cherish and hold special keep to the childhood times he had with her.

Like one warm Charming day as the sun hung blazing hot over head, Jax sat upon his bike waiting for Opie to exit his old man's place, then they could hit the road. Finally old enough to taste the wind as it whipped around their bikes out on the road, free and untamable.

A pretty girl from their junior class waited beside Opie's bike. Her platinum blonde hair like a spotlight against the already blinding sun. Her big boobs barely contained inside her low cut shirt. Just the kind of trash those boys craved in their early years before they discovered what real girls like Donna and Tara could be like.

When Opie finally escaped out the front door Haley was hot on his heels in her quick smaller step. "Opie take me with you!" She pleaded again with her big brother's back as they stomped across the fading front lawn, over grown by weeds, and littered with bald spots.

"Can't this time kid." He called in his departure as his biker boots hit the cement sidewalk. He loved his little sister more then he thought he could love anything, but sometimes when you're seventeen letting your eleven year old sister tag along isn't in the cards.

"Opie please!" Haley begged, her lower lip forming into a pout as she grabbed his leather jacket, and gave it a good tug to halt him. There was no denying she felt safest with her big brother. It wasn't that Haley didn't trust her parents, she just knew they had a hard time noticing her when their vices called for payment.

The desperation in his little sister's voice had a way of getting to Opie, and digging in under his tough skin like nobody else could. Turning around he finally faced her, the sadness pooling in her big innocent brown eyes hit him where it hurt. Reaching out he placed strong hands on both of her shoulders, and met her eyes with quiet empathy.

"I can't fit you on my bike. I got a girl with me this time." He tried to make her understand, with a soft smile that revealed the gentle side to him she knew best.

"Don't leave me here with dad, Opie please. He's already drunk." Haley's lower lip quivered with her plea. Haley wasn't afraid of her dad. It wasn't that Piney was mean or crazy when he was drunk. She just hated listening to him stumble into things about the house. Slurring his words whenever he tried to talk to her, before he'd pass out in some random location, and leave her to clean up his mess.

Opie's heart went out to the kid, he hated it when their old man got drunk too, which was more often then not, but he was in a bind. His date already waiting.

Watching from the sidelines, seeing the sad desperate look in Haley's young eyes, knowing her sensitive nature had a hard time with the cards life had dealt her, Jax stepped up like the noble man he was. "You can ride with me." He offered out of the blue, settling the issue.

Wide and blinding like an explosion, a smile burst across Haley's young face as she turned to look at Jax with overwhelming gratitude. He was the closest thing she had to another brother, and the way he was there for her won her heart and trust every time.

"You sure, man?" Opie double checked. Knowing his best friend could just as easily get a hot chick to ride on the back of his bike instead of his eleven year old little sister.

"Yeah," Jax nodded with confirmation, standing by his offer as he reached around to grab his spare helmet. "Come on kid." He called for her with a blinding smile that reminded Haley of an oasis off in the distance.

Haley didn't need to be told twice. Her dirty, worn in tennis shoes raced over to his bike in the blink of an eye. Her golden messy waves swaying as she ran. Something giddy and bouncing in her step from excitement. Climbing off his bike, Jax secured the helmet twice her size to her tiny head.

"Thanks Jax," She beamed up at him, with a wide smile, and grateful eyes that shined with her thanks.

"No problem," He smiled back, his features twisting beautifully with the gesture. Before his hands gripped her tight, and lifted her effortlessly onto the bike.

Climbing back on, Jax revved the engine as he felt her small arms wrap tightly around him. "Hold on tight. Don't let go." Jax instructed as if she didn't already know. He felt the helmet nudge against his back as she nodded.

Then they were off. Blazing down the streets like two runaway bandits.

_**Broken**_

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_

_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

Five years later, a night would occur that Jax would never forget, and he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who wouldn't forget either. He was twenty-two then, Haley barely sixteen.

It was after midnight, Jax had been sound asleep when it happened. Tucked deep in his warm bed beside his new wife Wendy, when an insistent knock came at his door.

Stumbling down his hall, clothed in only his pajama pants, Jax was less than thrilled by this uninvited visitor, and on high alert for bad news that only seemed to come calling at these kind of twilight hours.

The knocking continued until he reached the door. A loud exasperated groan slipped from Jax's lips with a lack of amusement. Gun in hand in case this visitor didn't belong, Jax cracked his front door. "This better be good." He grumbled, his voice deep and thick from sleep.

"Hey Jax," A meek uneasy voice quickly came from outside as the chilly night air pummeled his face. Standing in the cold, her trembling arms encircled tightly around herself for warmth as Haley tried to keep her face hidden and hung low. This wasn't the first time Haley had run to one of her hero's when she needed a safe place.

This was just the first time one of them might actually discover she was running. When she was younger Opie was always her first safe haven. Haley had considered going to her brother's house tonight, but he had a small child, and Donna was pregnant again. Haley couldn't bare to bring her mess to his door. So she went to the only other place that felt safe.

Recognizing that sweet melody voice anywhere, Jax quickly opened the door.

"Haley?" He questioned, something close to worry filling his surprised breath. She was the last person he expected to be knocking on his door. Without hesitation he ushered her inside where it was warm and private.

Feet could be heard coming down the hall, padding against the carpet. "Jax, who is it?" A sleepy feminine voice called on approach.

"Everything fine. It's just Haley." Jax answered back before Wendy could worry more then he knew she already was.

"Hi Wendy. Sorry it's so late." Haley glanced down the hall, and spotted Jax's wife covered in his oversized shirt as her wiped at her tired eyes.

Something close to relief washed over Wendy as a haggard smile touched her face. "That's alright Hun. You know you're always welcome here." She called back. Jax's connection and protectiveness toward Haley was one of the first things she had learned about the man who had become her husband. Something she had also learned would never change with him.

"Go back to bed. I'll be in in a minute." Jax instructed, saving his wife anymore sleep then she had already lost. Wendy's small hand could be seen offering a brief wave before she lazily moved back to their bedroom.

"What's up, Hales?" Jax started in, knowing full well she wouldn't be at his home at this hour without a reason.

As soon as Haley heard the bedroom door shut she turned back to Jax. Her jacket still snug around her, the hood over her head as she tried to keep her face out of his view.

"I'm sorry it's so late… I was kind of hoping I could crash here tonight… I had an argument with my mom's boyfriend… I had to get out of there." Disjointedly Haley relayed the edited version of her night. She always knew she could count on Jax, that he would be there for her, but she wasn't about to get him in trouble either. So she kept the ugly parts of her story to herself as she made her way over his couch eager to crash into it, and sleep this one away.

Jax saw right through her. That Haley was shaken up and clearly hiding something.

"You know you can always stay here." He reassured her as he took a step closer. Suddenly her stance caught his attention. How not once had she flashed him her beautiful smile or met his eyes. Jax wasn't sure what it meant, but the tightening in his gut told him it meant something.

Just as she reached the couch he stopped her. Grabbing her shoulder to halt her, Jax grasped Haley's chin, and slowly lifted her face to meet his. "That all that happened…" He softly asked, lowering his voice to match his gentle touch, but the words died on his lips as her face came into view.

_The broken locks were a warning, you got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_

Haley's eyes darted away from his as the truth revealed it self. Her right eye was swollen twice it's size, and was black and purple of varying hues. Her eye lazily half closed, but Jax could still spot the burst blood vessels darkening her eyeball.

Rage hot as fire blew like a back draft through his veins. "Did he do that to you?" Jax questioned, his tone low and deep with deathly calmness.

Haley squirmed out of Jax's grip, and took a step back, trying to hold herself together as her dirty little secret came to light. "Jax…" Her voice pleaded with him as her chocolate eyes finally crept upon his sterling heated blue. Everything inside her orbs begged him to just let it go.

"Did. He. Do. That. To. You!?" Jax's voice rose loud and demanding as his tempter began to unleash tiny explosions within him. Nobody hurt Haley and got away with it, nobody. That girl meant the world to him, and seeing her face battered up unlocked an anger inside him any man should fear.

Haley's lower lip began to quiver from the velocity in the tone of his voice, as tears filled her eyes for how difficult it was to admit somebody could hurt her like this. One warm salty tear drizzled down her cheek as Haley's gaze slipped from his, and she nodded yes.

"Yeah," Haley whispered breathlessly with confirmation of the injuring truth. That word one of the hardest to admit, because she had never told anyone when this happened before.

Her confirmation was the final straw on a rage that was just begging to be released. Hearing all he needed to, Jax took off for the keys to his bike, grabbing his leather kutte along the way.

"Jax you don't have to do this!" Haley called after him in her frantic step. She didn't want this, she didn't want to drag him into her dirt, but he didn't listen to a word she said as he charged out his front door like a man on a mission. "I'm coming with you!" Her insistent voice called after him as she shut his front door, and chased him into the driveway.

Ten minutes later Jax was banging loud and demanding on Honey's apartment door. The middle aged woman, who still hadn't lost her beauty, answered the door quickly, covered in a sleazy silk rob with buzzed glossy eyes to match.

"Jax, what are you doing here?" She pretended to be dumb, but they both knew why he was there, as if there was any confusion. Anyone in Haley's life knew how Jax and Opie were with her. There was no room for doubt as to why Jax would be fuming at her front door in the middle of the night.

"Where is he?" Jax sneered as he pushed past Honey, and charged through the door with a one track mind.

"Jackson this doesn't concern you." Honey called after him as she shot her daughter a disapproving glare for bringing this drama to her home.

Stopping abruptly in their living room, Jax turned to Honey with a lack of patience and a fuming breath. "Where. Is. He!?" His yell was so furious and foreboding it echoed through all of them.

"What the hell is this all about!" A drunken slurring voice filled the air as everyone turned to see Drew, Honey's boyfriend staggering as he emerged from the hall.

Everything moved at lightening speed after that. Like the blink of an eye, like when the thunder rolls, and shakes everything around it. In an instant Jax attacked, slamming his fist into the older man's face, sending Drew quick and fast to the ground before he even knew what hit him. Female screams erupted throughout the room from startle as punishment was handed down.

Grabbing Drew by his shirt that tore in the process, Jax threw him against the wall with a loud back crunching thud. "So you like to hit little girls, huh?! Try someone your own size!" Jax hollered in a blinding rage that left him unable to see anything past the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

He slammed another powerful fist into the guy's face, everyone watched in horror as blood shot from Drew's broken nose, and the drunken man collapsed to the floor, dazed and almost knocked out cold.

Honey's screams pierced the room as she dove to her boyfriend's side. "Get out!" She screamed at the strong, blonde haired, young man she had known for years, but who had suddenly turned into a wild beast all in her daughter's name.

Jumping in front of Jax, her hands found his firm taunt stomach as she pushed him back. "Jax, we gotta go." Haley's panicked voice pleaded with him to be reasonable about this. This is exactly what she didn't want. For him to get blood on his hands for her.

His eyes that were heated and focused like an animal finally dropped to her chocolate brown pair. As their gaze met she began to nod profusely, and drag him toward the door by his kutte.

Jax ignored Honey's screaming voice that sounded like a broken record as he left a parting message for her boyfriend of the week. "You ever touch her again and I will kill you." Jax seethed in a low thick voice that said what he meant was more then a threat, it was a promise. His eyes blazed on the offender, his breath huffed from the adrenaline pounding altercation as he let Haley pull him out the door.

Back at the house it took alot of convincing to get Wendy back to bed after she heard her husband charge out of their house in a heap of thunder, and then had to be the unfortunate soul to take Honey's belligerent ranting phone call before they got back.

The whole time Haley sat on the couch lost in her own thoughts. Shocked over what Jax had done for her. Terrified certain her mother would kick her out for this. Insecure over where she'd go, and angry with herself for bringing this mess upon Jax. A guy who was always there for her like Opie, her big brother.

_I'm hangin' on another day_

_Just to see what you throw my way_

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_

_You said that I will be Ok_

After an hour Jax emerged from his bedroom alone. His step quick enough for Haley to know he was still a little riled up. "Has he hit you before?" Jax questioned with a tight jaw as he passed the living room, and disappeared into his kitchen. Returning with a bag of frozen carrots a few moments later.

Haley's vulnerable eyes met his on approach. She wanted to lie, but what was the point anymore. He deserved nothing short of the truth after what he had just done for her.

"_Not him…" _She answered vaguely, but her words said volumes on the harsh truth of her home life. Funny in a really sad way, Drew was a drop in the bucket compared to some of her mom's shitty boyfriends.

Some just lashed out on occasion, drank too much, or had bad temper, but others made sure she'd never forget their face. Like the one who drank whiskey all day, and when he was good and loaded, found cheap excuses to take it out on her and her mom in places he would cunningly say, people wouldn't notice. The kind of guy who got his jollies from making her cry out in pain, but hey, he had bike, and a monthly unemployment check that kept Honey letting him back in, for a few months anyway.

Or, the one who thought he was a real gentleman, a regular Casanova. Her mom's boyfriend Haley's last year of middle school. A guy who gave her, her first kiss. While other girls her age had that first experience with a boy they liked or found cute. Haley had hers with a guy who would get her alone after her mom had passed and would tell her how grown up she was getting, that he could tell she was interested, before he smothered his lips against her mouth. It took a handful more of his visits to her room before her mom caught him, and kicked his ass to the curb in one of her truly motherly moments.

But Haley couldn't tell Jax about that, she couldn't tell anyone. Haley liked to pride herself on being strong enough to take it on her own. As far as Haley was concerned, she was nobody's victim and they wouldn't get an ounce of her they hadn't already stolen. She felt bad enough getting Jax caught up in this mess.

Jax shook his head with disgusted disbelief. The thought of others hurting Haley was almost enough to send his fist flying through the nearest wall.

Crouching down in front of her, Jax handed her the frozen bag. "I think you should probably stay with Piney for awhile. Here, put this on your eye." He instructed softly, as sterling blue eyes full of concern looked upon her so gently. Something hurt in his eyes, hurt for her.

Haley held the warmth of his stare for a moment before her gaze dropped as she took the cold plastic bag into her hand. That's when she spotted it… A few sprinkles of blood on his sculpted chest from the back spray when he broke Drew's nose.

Haley's hand hesitantly reached out, her fingers brushed his warm skin wiping the red evidence from him.

Jax's gaze dropped with her touch to inspect her actions. Seeing what she had been cleaning up his eyes rose back to hers, and found pooling tears waiting for him.

"I'm sorry Jax," Haley apologized for bringing him into this mess as a few fresh thick tears rolled off her eyes.

Reaching out to comfort her as her tears stung his heart, Jax swept her hair behind her ear before this hand slipped into her locks. "This isn't your fault." His thick breath whispered back to her. Holding her gentle, but steady, Jax leaned in, and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead.

Pulling back he met her eyes as his hand slipped to her cheek. "You can always come to me. I want you to come to me. Nobody hits you, you got that? Nobody." Jax's thick voice whispered to her with conviction. Making the unspoken promise he had always given her, that he was there for her, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

The safety in Jax's sterling blue eyes choked Haley up more as she gazed into his orbs, and nodded silently. Without another word, she dove against him. Her protector, next to Opie, he was the only person who truly made her feel safe and loved. Haley's arms wrapped tightly around his neck as her face buried in the crook of it. The ends of his long blonde hair tickled her chin. He smelt of cigarette's and beer, but it felt safe there, in his arms. Jax held her close, his strong arms tightly bound. He adored her, loved her in the most innocent and sacred of ways, and he swore to himself he'd never let anyone hurt her like that again.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain, there is healing, In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on,_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_Lifehouse, "Broken" & "You and Me"_

_**Author's Note:** This is a short three part story, but if you like it, please let me know. Feedback is always encouraged. Also if there's any confusion, or you have questions about Haley feel free to ask. I don't mind answering. I know it can be a bit tricky with an original character. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Restless Heart, Lazy Mouth**_

A year disappears like blowing the peddles off a dandelion, It flies away so fast you can hardly remember watching it fly away. Haley had moved in with Piney and a off beat coexistence took hold. It was anything, but normal, but no one knocked her around for refusing to back down and no one ever smacked her ass as she moved for the door. Piney was the kind of dad who expected his kids to follow through with their responsibilities, hold firm to a commitment. Taught Haley to be strong and stand on her own two feet, but he never checked to see if she did her homework, curfews only applied when he was sober enough to notice she was late, and a night cap with the old man wasn't out of the ordinary even if she was only seventeen.

Over the course of a year Haley had realized something, her mother had once been breathtaking and she looked just like her before hard living took it's toll. Boys and grown men alike noticed when she walked by. Hell, even some of the girls eyes had a tendency to linger. She had discovered with a flash of her smile, a look to her eyes, could get her just about anything she wanted. At first this new found power felt overwhelming and intimidating, but slowly she grew accustom and realized it wasn't such a bad gift after all. Even though it had earned her some jealous enemies, Haley decided to use her plump lips, sultry eyes, silky locks, soft curves, and long legs to her advantage and have a little fun. Because as Haley saw it, wasn't that what being part of this life with Samcro

was all about… Knowing how to have a little fun.

Jax pulled up into Piney's driveway in a heap of thunder, a Teller-Morrow Motors tow truck hot on his heels. Piney's drunken grumbles rumbling out of the truck cab as Jax moved to give the prospect a hand in getting him out of the truck, on two legs that hardly remembered how to find their footing. Normally Opie would be handling this, but Donna had called saying the baby wouldn't sleep and she had to work the morning shift, so Jax stepped up.

Slinging Piney's arm across his strong shoulders, Jax braced the older man's dead weight against his side and shoulders. "I got it. Get the truck back to the garbage." He instructed, without a second glance, before he stumbled himself and Piney toward the front door like two drunken sailors struggling to find their land legs.

Like a bat out of hell the front door flung open, Jax had anticipated it was Haley coming to help, but that thought quickly dissipated as the sight of a quick stepped guy came charging out. Haphazardly dressed at best, he never met Jax's eyes, never even looked his way. But Jax took keen note, easily in his twenties with his flannel shirt flapping at his sides as he moved, bare chest visible against the porch light that gave a glow to the yard, as he raced for his car parked on the curb. Sterling baby blues eyed the guy conspicuously before the weight of Piney on his shoulders and the sight of Haley coming out the door stole his attention. Racing toward them, Jax took note of her flimsy tank top, bare feet, and jersey cotton shorts too short to be worn anywhere, but her house. His heart sank with the unspoken implication.

Her shining smile greeted him on approach, golden locks shining in the moonlight as she reached Piney's other side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to lighten the load.

"Hi Daddy," Her voice softly cooed in the darkness. Earning her a sloppy grin off her old mans lips.

With a bit of a struggle and well practiced effort, Jax and Haley got Piney into his bed, past the clutter littering the house. The old man's head dropping heavily upon his pillow. Jax stepped back out into the hall to make room, as Haley disappeared and quickly returned with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin, she carefully placed on his nightstand. Standing silently near the door, Jax watched as Haley swept the thinning matted hair off her father's clammy forehead before placing a quick kiss upon his head. That's when Jax noticed it, the pungent thick aroma of sex that lingered in the back part of the house. Piney was too drunk to notice, but it was unmistakable to Jax. Making it clear he needed to stick around and have a little word with Hales.

Without a word, her slender body slipped past him in the hall and moved for the kitchen. Careful not to make a noise, Jax pulled Piney's bedroom door closed and followed her down the hall.

Finding her in the kitchen, hovering over an open refrigerator that illuminated her hastily chosen attire like a spotlight, the memory of her fuck buddy scampering out to his car hovered in the forefront of Jax's mind. Making every protective instinct inside pinch like a nerve. The shut of the refrigerator door shook him loose of his thoughts. His sterling blue eyes shot back up to find her popping the cap off two beers. Her hand reaching out to him in offering, "Want a beer?" The sweet melody of her voice chimed, the gentle ease of her eyes as she stared upon him reminded Jax she was his girl, his and Opie's, always had been.

Taking the cheap domestic long neck in his hand, Jax brought the chilled glass to his lips for a swig. With a casual ease, Haley pulled herself up onto the counter top, her bare feet dangling below. Taking a lazy seat before bringing her own beer to full thirsty lips.

"Who was your visitor?" Jax was casual with his approach. Easy like the cool big brother and watcher he liked being to her. While also letting her know tonight's events haven't flown below his radar. That she had been caught, and there were people besides Op who gave a shit if she was spreading her legs to dickheads.

Pulling the bottle back from her lips, Jax watched as a slow forming smile spread across Haley's mouth as if she had seen this coming. Her eyes darting his way as she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders with ease. "A guy." She vaguely answered to tease him. The spark in her eyes revealing how much she loved to push his buttons sometimes.

This time it was Jax who found an amused sexy grin sliding across his lips. "Yeah, I got that." He let off a loose huffed laugh, humored by her playful jab. "Who is he?" He continued, never giving into her evasive answer. His eyes roaming as the moonlight pierced through the kitchen window, shining down upon her. Jax suddenly found himself captivated by her legs that seemed to go on her miles, not sure if he's ever seen them quite like this before. Slender, toned and tan in the most delicious of ways, Jax found the playboy in him conjuring temptation it had no business acknowledging. Weaving fantasies of what he would do to a girl with legs like that, to a girl like her, but never her.

Jax could have slammed his head into the nearest wall with the realization of what he was doing. Shaking his unwelcome thoughts loose, Jax internally cursed himself for his petulant dick that always seemed on the look out for a thrill. Caulking it up to a long night, Jax let out a heavy breath as he dragged his hands down his face. Relieved when Haley doesn't seem to notice what he had done, but it did make the realization all too clear, Haley was growing up. He wasn't sure when it had happened, slowly he presumes, but tonight seeing that guy, seeing her now, he can't help, but realize she's not the same little girl. Even if she is still so young in his eyes. He knows now he's going to have to be hypervigilant around her, with guys whose hungry stares will be too busy to notice the innocence's in her eyes.

His smooth swaggered step moved over to countertop beside her, leaning his back and weight against it. Finding her eyes, his question still lingering in the air, Jax could almost feel her squirming as she looked away. "Nobody Jax, nobody who matters anyway. We were just having fun. You know how it can be…" Her words reveal a casual disinterest as her hand runs loosely through her long silky mane. Oblivious to the fact that her words punch at his heart. The detachment in her eyes as she looks away, the casual tone on her breath, she almost sounds jaded and part of Jax always worried this would happen. For everything he had discovered she went through at her mom's, for everything he suspects she went through, but wouldn't talk about.

Nodding silently, Jax refrained from prying further on his identity and over thinking the implications of her response. Jax didn't really need Hales to give a name to figure out who it could be, Charming wasn't that big, and Jax had plenty of connections. He'd rather Haley feel like she could talk to him more then he wanted that shit heads name to pass from her lips. But there was something about that guy he couldn't shake. Something Jax had noticed right off the bat. Something that made up his mind he was going to find that loser and have a little chat. "Kinda old for you, don't you think Hales?" His low gritty breath breezed out as big sterling blue eyes darted upon her. Watching her evade his gaze, Jax reached out and hooked his fingers under her chin before tenderly pulling her face to meet his. There's a vulnerability that always sucks him in waiting in her eyes. It's blinding, raw, and leaves him unable to look away or pull back. It reminds him she's still so young, and yet bares deep scars, and he'll be damned if he lets anyone hurt her again.

In an instant the look disappears before a smile she knows can melt takes it place. "That's right, I forgot you and Op were old men now." Haley playfully teases him as her face pulls back from his touch, and her hand shoves as his kutte in jest.

A sexy smirk that would seduce most, but only put Haley at ease, swept across Jax's face. "Too old for you." Jax shot back. His tone lighthearted, but his words close to an order he wasn't negotiating on, not when it came to her. They both know he isn't talking about himself, they're talking about her fuck buddy that easily matched him in age. A guy, Jax didn't want anywhere near Haley. Let alone putting his hands on her, getting lost inside her. Jax knew his words were hypocritical. He had been with dozens of girls by her age, many older then he was now, but he didn't care. Haley was his girl, he couldn't stand the thought of some punk staking a claim on her, treating her like she's anything less than she is.

Jax can see it in Haley's eyes, she hears him, that she trusts his word, unlike most. But he doesn't know if it'll change much. Haley's always been independent and private with dirty secrets. There was no room in this life with the club for weakness, only the strong survived. Jax has every intent to keep a closer eye on her now that he knows what she's up to, but he also knows he can't watch her every second.

Loving this girl the way he does, in the most genuine, unadulterated of ways, Jax wants to ask if that punk loves her, if he knows how special she is. But Jax knows he doesn't need to ask. He already knows the answer, the way that little pussy hightailed it out to his car, tail tucked between his legs with the roar of Jax's bike made his intentions clear. If Haley meant anything to him he wouldn't have run.

"You deserve a guy who's gonna give a damn, Hales." Jax pressed, his deep gruff breath growing steady with seriousness that came from the heart as his eyes drilled his point upon her. Jax didn't want Haley experiencing a revolving door of flesh and cheap nights. He wanted her to feel what he had found in Tara; clarity, peace, love. Even if it didn't last for her, the way it hadn't for him, at least she would know what it's like to have someone touch your heart while they touch your body.

Out of his peripherals, Jax catches sight of Haley's hand roaming blindingly about the counter before coming back into view. Thick joint pinched between her fingers as she brings it to her full lips and lights a spark. As if this conversation had taken a turn for the deep end and she could use a little escape. Taking a slow deep hit, Haley holds it as long as she can. Her eyes falling blissfully closed as she waits for the feeling to find her. Her eyes linger closed as the smoke dances out past her lips. She suppresses the urge to cough, because this isn't her first rodeo. Surrendering to the calm waves washing over her, humming through her, Haley opens her relaxed eyes and meets Jax's gaze. "I'm not looking for love, Jax." The confidence on her breath makes her words sound like a promise, there's no doubt in her eyes.

Jax holds her gaze as she takes another hit before he steals the joint from her grip and brings it to his own waiting lips. The grip of their eyes never letting up in the exchange. Her words worry him, because there's that guard she puts between herself and others. How she protects herself from others, because she's had to learn the hard way not everyone can be trusted, even if she's never used her guard against him. Jax doesn't want her weary from the road of life, untrusting of men, and blasé toward the profound intimacy of sex with someone you love. If he had his way she'd still be a virgin, but he'd rather she make love to a boy who held her heart then fuck around any day.

Haley must have seen the trouble written in his eyes, perhaps in the crease of his brow, because a soft warming smile finds her face as she gazes into his sterling baby blues she trusts completely. "What do I need with high school bullshit when I got you and Op?" Her question is rhetorical, her eyes searching his as she reaches out to him as if to say, you're all that I need.

With the mellow high running through her veins, Haley breaks the hold of their eyes, and leans her head gently upon his shoulder, snuggling in close to the warmth of his neck.

Joint steady in one hand, Jax reaches up with the other to gently grip the side of her delicate face with care, his thick gritty fingers slipping smoothly into her locks. Unable to argue with her finding everything her heart needs in him and Ope. Even if he also wished it also meant she didn't need to get tangled up with horny guys that didn't deserve her.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Haley's hot breath whispers from the confines of his neck and shoulder before she slowly pulls away to meet his eyes. "Unless you need to get home."

Jax cringes inside, he knows she's not going to like what he's about to say next.

His lingering pause summons a look in eyes that says she's bracing for bad news, impending doom. "Wendy and I are taking a break." His words loosely drawl out as Jax runs a heavy hand down his face, before pushing off the counter at his back. Taking a few heavy steps as he waits for her response.

"Why?" He can hear it on her breath even before he turns and sees it in her eyes; surprise, disbelief, sadness. Haley had always liked Wendy, taken to her right away. She had known Tara, but Haley was so young when she left, the bond was different. When Jax finally settled down and stopped drowning in booze and pussy in attempt to forget Tara, Haley had been elated. She had always credited Wendy for slowing Jax down, even if the story wasn't quite that simple.

The look in her big vulnerable eyes hit Jax where it hurt as she slid off the counter and moved slowly to him. Reaching out for her, Jax touched her cheek tenderly with his callused hand. "Don't worry about it sweetheart. It'll work itself out. It always does." He appeased her, trying to sooth that look in her eyes, never wanting to be a source of her pain. Even though Jax wasn't sure he could fix things with Wendy forever, make his heart love Wendy like he knew it should. That marriage was a damn waiting to burst, but he wouldn't put that on Haley. She had enough to deal with. Swinging a strong arm around her shoulder, Jax pulled Haley tight into the crook of his arm and realized maybe she wasn't the only one whose changed. "Come on, kid, you can pick the movie."

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delay in an update. I just graduated from college, so things have been crazy, but now I have more time. I do plan to continue this and write more than was originally planned. Assuming anyone wants to read it lol. This chapter was written from Jax's point of view. I wanted to give insight into his ever evolving relationships with Haley. I hope you enjoyed it and if there's any questions feel free to ask. Reviews are highly encouraged. They really do push me to write and let me know what's working in the story and what's not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life in a Glass House**

Running errands for her old man about town, Haley found herself driving to an all too familiar street, with an all too familiar house. One that felt more like home to her then any she had ever lived in. Jax Teller's house, second only to Op's, and despite the way things had been going lately Haley hoped when she dropped by she would find only a happy couple with mended hearts and rebuilt bridges.

A lot of people never understood why Haley liked Wendy. Hell, Gemma couldn't stand the woman, and tried to undermine her every chance she got, but Haley saw something in Wendy. She wasn't fake, had a big heart, and really loved Jax. And when Wendy came along Jax finally stopped womanizing and settled down. Finally mended the broken heart Tara had left behind. Haley refused to believe they couldn't make it. Haley refused to believe that wasn't something worth fighting for.

Giving a steady gentle knock on the door, Haley's ears picked up the distinct sounds of rapid rustling movement from the other end. Hoping she hadn't caught them at a bad time, Haley braced as the front door swung open.

Wendy greeted Haley on the other side with a start. "Haley! Oh my god, it feels like forever! Come in! Come in!" She exclaimed with joy and over exuberance, before ushering the girl in without ever letting her catch a breath, let alone get a word in edgewise.

Long and wavy, dirty blonde hair moved in a rushed whirlwind around Haley as Wendy swept her into the house. Her eccentric demeanor startling Haley and taking her off guard right from in an instant.

Leaving Haley confused as to what was going on until the question began to answer itself as her eyes took in the house. It was in an utter state of disarray. The usually cozy casual home was a mess to say the least.

Every surface space was cluttered, full of trash, dirty plates, and god only knows what else. Aimlessly forgotten crap even littered the floor. Trying not to be alarmed, Haley's eyes landed back on Wendy as she ushered her through he mess to the couch. Releasing her hold allowed Haley to finally get a good look at her.

Her constant fidgeting, the rapid darting of her eyes, her twitching movements, it all gave her away even more then the house did. Wendy was higher than a kite, Haley was certain of it. Presumably meth, since she displayed tweaker like symptoms.

Growing up, her mom had never been a junkie, but she knew how to party hard, between that and her good time friends, Haley learned what loaded looked like at a pretty young age, and Wendy was currently blowed out of her mind.

Haley's heart sank with the realization, she didn't even know Wendy used, and seeing her now like this felt like a swift blow. As if the imagine of Wendy she had always carried was now deformed.

Wendy was rambling, her lips moving a mile a minute, but Haley had heard none of it against the conversation brewing in her head. Haley figured it probably didn't matter though, Wendy probably hardly heard what she was saying anyway.

"Sorry I haven't stopped by in awhile. Things have been busy." Haley managed to slip in once Wendy stopped to take a breath. Knowing full well her excuse would have sounded like bullshit to anyone sober, but luckily for her, Wendy was anything but.

Wendy nodded rapidly, her eyes darting about the room before landing back on Haley with a gentle twitching smile. Growing more concerned by the second, seeing Wendy like this almost more then she could bare, Haley jumped to it. "I was hoping to find Jax…" She purposefully left her question opened ended. Her big golden orbs begging he was here and could explain this.

Wendy stopped for a moment, her eyes glued upon Haley with her question, something palpable in her stare, before thick shining tears filled her eyes, and slid rapidly down her face.

"He hasn't been home in over a week and he won't return my calls. I know he's avoiding me… I don't know what's wrong. He's just so distant lately." She wept. Her shoulders lurching forward with the sudden release of emotion.

Instantly feeling like an asshole for stirring up shit and making Wendy cry, Haley back peddled trying to fix her mistake. "I… I'm sure it's nothing. I could ask around for him." Trying to ease Wendy's pain while also wanting to find an escape as quickly as possible.

"You would do that?" Wendy questioned, something so broken and lost in her eyes as if the thought of someone showing her genuine kindness with no gain in return was foreign to her. And in that moment Haley realized maybe Wendy wasn't just the cool old lady she always thought she was. Maybe she was as fucked up as the rest of them, with her own demons chasing at her back.

"Of course," Haley nodded, rising to her feet. Pleased when Wendy did the same. Pulling her into a comforting hug, Haley's heart broke for Wendy. No matter how she looked right now, Haley didn't see her as some cheap druggie. That would be an all too easy assumption, but it would be a mistake. Haley saw her as a woman numbing her pain, and while drugs were never Haley's choice of escape, she could sure relate to finding peace at the bottom of some self-destructive action that only left her emptier in the end. Haley was finally beginning to see, there were no angels in this devil town.

Pulling back, Wendy fidgeted with Haley's silky blonde locks, unable and maybe even unaware of her tweaker movements. "You're a sweet girl, Haley." She smiled, gazing upon her with endearment.

"It's going to be ok." Haley promised, empathy swimming her eyes as she held Wendy's gaze.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bursting through the club house door, Haley was in no mood for bullshit. She had had the drive over to stew and brew in her own anger and suspicions. She avoided any eye contact, not willing to be distracted from the mission at hand.

Haley knew for certain, she could feel it in her bones, if Jax wasn't at his house, he was hiding out here. Avoiding his wife when she needed his support the most. Storming to the back where the private apartments for club member's lie, Haley moved for an all familiar door.

The sound of moving hinges creaked at her back. "Haley," Her brother's distinctive voice called.

Never able to ignore him, Haley turned back, "Hey Op, Jax here? I dropped by his house. Wendy said he hasn't been home in a few days." She questioned nonchalantly with a smile she hoped wouldn't let her brother onto her growing anger and disappointment. Even though she was pretty sure the look in her eyes was giving her away.

"Not sure, but I don't think he's in." Opie answered, but it's the look in his puppy dog eyes that gives him away. Opie could never lie to his baby sister, not successfully anyway. The truth always found his eyes, his big heart unable to deceive her.

Seeing the truth in his eyes, just as the truth suddenly filtered through to her ears. A distinct sound from just down the hall. Down the hall to Jax's door. The unmistakable sound of a woman moaning, altogether too dramatically loud for Haley's taste.

Holding Opie's eyes for a second longer, Haley made up her mind on what she had to do. The only thing that would satisfy the anger growing in her belly. The only thing that would sit right in a heart that held vows and promises dear.

Spinning back on the heels, Haley charges down the hall, her brother's voice of warning at her back. "Hales don't… Haley!" But she was far past being reasoned with.

Without giving her mind another second to think, Haley boldly shoved open Jax's apartment door.

Bare creamy flesh pummeled her vision, enough to make a grown man blush. Sprawled out on all fours against the weathered mattress, perched in all her cheap whore glory, sat a sweet butt with Jax blowing into her selfishly from behind.

Haley knew she should look away, flinch at the least, but this wasn't the first time she had walked in on someone else's business and it probably wouldn't be the last. Besides, she was too pissed at that moment to give a damn about privacy or decency.

The cheap thing screamed with surprise, pulling away from Jax, and falling face first against the mattress for cover. Grabbing the nearest pillow, Jax shoved it against his bare thighs, covering himself as his blazing gaze shot to Haley in the doorway. "What the hell Haley?!" He hollered with a lack of patience, completely unamused.

A firm hand found her cocked hip as Haley glared back at him never backing down. "Are you going to get dressed or give me another show?!" She hollered back defiantly, never backing down. Never letting him intimidate her.

Wrapping the sheet tightly around herself, the croweater scrambled toward her cloths scattered across the floor.

Beating her to the punch, Haley scooped up her cheaply made dress and threw it at her like the piece of trash she was. "Get your cloths bitch funs over!" She yelled, taking her anger out on a woman she knew could care less that Jax was married.

"Haley!" Jax reprimanded her with a growl, as he moved from the bed, pillow held tightly in place as he reached for his sweat pants lying on the floor.

Looking him square in the eye as the elastic cotton band snapped at his hips, Haley felt more anger burning in her heart for him then she had ever remembered feeling before. He had disappointed her in ways she couldn't even wrap her mind around yet. It wasn't that she thought he was an angel. Far from it, Haley knew the filth Jax surrounded himself in, the filth they all lived in, but like Op, she held him to a higher standard.

He was her savior amongst the pack of wolves that made up her life. She expected more of him compared to everyone else. So to watch him throw away his marriage on some cheap trash, because he didn't want to face the problems in his home was more than Haley could bare. Made him look like a coward instead of the hero she believed he was.

"You're an asshole!" Haley shouted at him, her accusing finger lashing out, tears glistening in her eyes before she turned in hast, unable to see him like this another second and disappeared.

Haley barely made it a few steps down the hall before Jax's strong grip latched upon her upper arm and forced her to stop. Her eye's instantly caught Opie's down the hall as he took slow methodical steps her way. Trusting Jax to not cross the line, but wanting to be ready in case Haley had pushed him too far this time.

Her face whipped around to confront Jax, finding his smothering breath inches away. "Haley," He groaned through a clenched jaw, his bare chest heaving.

Seeing the anger in his eyes, so blinded by what she had done he didn't have room for remorse or regret, Haley felt her anger surge to meet his. Never backing down, fearless to a fault. "Go home to your fucking wife, Jax!" She ordered, shoving his sweat slick chest away until he released her, and without a second glance stormrf off to cool down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been days and Haley still hadn't talked to Jax. It appeared the feeling was mutual, because he never tried to approach her either. She couldn't remember the last time they had gone this long simmering over a fight.

Haley regretted her actions, not the intentions behind them, but the way she went about it. In hindsight she could see she had shamelessly humiliated him, but she had been too angry to see that at the time.

And now she felt too embarrassed to face Jax, worried his pride would be too blistering to hear her out. But on her way back to her dad's one evening after watching the babies for Donna and Op. Haley passed Jax's house, and felt a desperate need to drop by and see if he could stand the sight of her, see if they couldn't work this one out.

Nerves rattling under her skin in case Jax slammed the door on her face or chewed her out, Haley took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. She waited silently, apprehension mounting in her chest, but not a sound was heard. Seeing Wendy's car in the driveway, Haley tried a few more times.

A sickening feeling filling her heart as her knocks grew into pounds. A feeling she couldn't describe told her something wasn't right. It was a queasy feeling turning over in her belly. Trusting her gut, an instinct that usually steered her right, Haley moved for the carport to peek in the kitchen window.

Round the car, there in the window was a sight Haley would never forget… Wendy sprawled across the kitchen floor like a rag doll, needle by her side. Haley's heart shot into gear even as her mind stalled. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she raced around the back of the house praying the backdoor would be unlocked.

Haley didn't even stop to count her blessings when the backdoor slid opened and she pushed her way inside. Racing into the kitchen, Haley dropped to her knees at Wendy's side in an instant. Grabbing her face, she instantly noted the pale tone to her skin, the chill of her flesh.

"Wendy! Wendy wake up!" Haley frantically screamed in her face, demanding Wendy make this nightmare stop. Demanding she open her eyes and reassure Haley this was all just a mistake or sick joke.

When Wendy didn't respond, didn't even flinch, Haley knew she was in over her head. Releasing her hold upon Wendy, Haley scrambled for her cell phone in her jean pocket.

"Shit! Fuck!" Cursing words flying from her lips as her panicked mind feared the worse and her fumbling fingers struggled to get her phone free. For a moment Haley considered calling 911, but then she knew better. Growing up with her mom and Samco, Haley knew, no cops. This was a matter that needed to be taken care of internally.

Her fingers jammed Jax's number into her phone before Haley pulled the device to her ear and prayed he answered. "Come on! Come on!" Her heart raced as his phone continued to ring. The repetitive noise sounded taunting in her ears.

As soon as Jax picked up Haley spit it out before he ever got the chance to speak. "Jax, I'm at your house. I think Wendy OD'd. She won't wake up. I don't know what to do. I need you to get here now!" Her voice rambled off in what sounded like one long word to match the pace of her frantic heart.

"I'll be right there," Is all Haley heard before Jax hung up. Phone left numb her hands as Haley felt her body begin to tremble with uncontrollable fear.

It felt like forever before Jax got there. Haley knows it was probably only a few minutes, but staring down at Wendy, not knowing if she was dying before her eyes, as Haley shook her shoulders and screamed in her face, made it feel like time slowed down.

Jax stormed through the front door like a bolt of lightning. Before she could even turn around to see him come in, he was at her side on the linoleum floor. Grabbing Wendy's limb lifeless body in his hands, Jax's frantic face shot up to Haley. "Go turn the shower on, make it as cold as you can." He commanded, in a voice that left no room for questions. The look in his sterling blue eyes drilling this was deathly serious and time wasn't on their side.

Quick on her feet, racing down the hall, Haley can hear Jax at her back. "Wendy, can you hear me! Come on, babe! Stay with me! You're gonna be alright!" His deep gritty voice, full of panic, begged her.

Haley stumbled over the clutter scattered all over the house from Wendy's binge, but still manages to reach the bathroom in record time. Turning the water on full blast, her shaking hands turn the cold on as far as it will go.

She barely as time to step back from the shower stall as Jax slides past her and into the shower. Wendy's limp body draped across his arms.

And then Haley finds herself helpless, helpless to do anything other than watch the freezing water cascade down Wendy's lifeless face as if she can't feel it at all. Helpless as Jax holds her under the stream trying desperately to revive her. His deep voice frantically yelling at her to wake up. She's helpless as he smacks at Wendy's pale unresponsive face trying anything to bring her back.

Standing in that bathroom so helpless, Haley feels like she can't breathe, like the walls are closing in on her as the panic takes control of her body. Her stumbling feet make her fall back against the bathroom wall as tears she can now feel stream now her cheeks. "Please don't let her die… Please don't let her die…" Haley begs and pleads to anything and anyone who will hear her cries.

Just when the voice in the back of Haley's mind warns all hope is lost, just when the pitch in Jax's desperate voice makes her think he's feeling the same, a miracle happens. Wendy lets out a sharp gasping breath, her eyes shooting open. The room lets out a collective sigh of relief as Jax pulls her tightly against his chest, as if she can't get close enough, as if he can't believe she's alive. Haley let's out an elated quick burst of laughter as her hand moves to cover her mouth. Almost in completely disbelief Wendy had made it, as her heart slowly starts to slow down.

As the life and death moments die down, Haley finds herself sitting numbly on Jax's couch, waiting silently as Jax tucks Wendy into bed. She lets him take it from here, still too in shock to be much help as the last hour's event relive in her mind with blinding confusion.

As Jax's heavy steps moves down the hall, her vulnerable eyes rise to meet him. Without a word, Jax goes to her, and Haley finds herself rising to her feet to meet him. In a second he has her engulfed in his strong arms. Haley finds herself buried against the damp cotton shirt covering his chest and for the first time in hours she feels like she can breathe, really breathe. His safe arms hold tightly around her, one flat palm against her back, the other tangled in her hair. Comforting her against the horrors dancing in her mind.

"I'm so sorry, Haley" His husky breath whispers down up on her head. She squeezes him more tightly in response, unable to find any words.

"You were right, I've been an asshole. I fucked up." Jax admits on a heavy breath, seeing his choices so clearly now. Seeing how his actions had been a driving force toward what happened today. That pushing his wife away cost more than facing the reality would have.

Numbly savoring the home she found against his chest, Haley reluctantly pulled back to meet Jax's intense eyes. "Is she going to be ok?" Haley's trembling lips spits out the only logical question her mind can muster in the moment.

A grave look summons in Jax's eyes as he holds her gaze. "She's alive." He concedes, because right now, that's about all he's certain of.

Haley nods numbly taking his words in the best that she can, as she grapples with trying to make sense of what just happened. Haley has seen some horrible things in her life, some truly twisted shit, but no one has ever almost died in front of her before, let alone someone she cares about. Witnessing Wendy's overdose had shaken Haley to her core.

Jax's strong steady hands gently find Haley's face, cupping her cheeks in his palms as he holds her eyes. "You saved her life, Hales. If hadn't have been here…" His words trail and die off, unable to say it.

Tears Haley can't hold back fill her eyes as her body starts to tremble with the unthinkable thought. Watching her start to crumble before his eyes, without hesitation Jax pulls Haley back into the safety and comfort of his arms. Holds her tightly as if he can somehow make this all better. Her arms clutching him just as tightly back as if all they have in this fucked up world is each other.

"I'm so sorry I let you down." His hot breath whispers into the crown of her head in such a way that promises he sees his mistake and he'll try never to let it happen again.

**Authors note:**

This story will be paced a little differently than usual. Sometimes a new chapter will easily follow a previous one and other times it will jump. I'm really focusing on the bigger moments that define Jax and Haley's life. What builds their connection, what tests it, but makes them stronger. And I'm trying to show the evolution of their relationship through time. So hopefully this pace isn't too confusing.

Also, I wanted to address Wendy in this chapter. Unlike many in the SOA fandom, I liked Wendy. I thought she got a raw deal. Sure, she was loaded during her pregnancy, and there's never an excuse for that, but we all make mistakes and I felt she learned from hers. If you haven't noticed in my story yet, you will, I write in shades of grey. I rare like to put things in black and white terms. Wendy is a very grey character in this story. One that Haley credits for getting Jax together after Tara, and someone she cares about. And after this chapter, is someone she can relate to, because Haley struggles with her demons too.

As for Haley and Jax's fight, I really tried to show how imperfect these two people are. Haley behaved badly toward Jax, but Jax was behaving badly too. I also really wanted to show how hard it was for Haley to see Jax, her hero, sort of fall from grace to a certain degree in her eyes. And that was a large source of her anger toward him in the situation.

Finally, I wanted to bring this chapter back full circle. End with Jax and Haley stronger than ever. Their bond this sort of untouchable thing within this story. It's unshakable even when they hurt each other. So hopefully it comes across that they share something really special.

Sorry for the rant. Any questions, just ask. Reviews are Highly encouraged! Let's be real here, I'm dying to know what you guys think of the story! So please, tell me


	4. Chapter 4

**_You and I'll Meet Down Below_**

It had all gone to shit after Wendy Od'd. Jax swept her off to rehab, but the damage was done. The news spread like wildfire through the club and Gemma finally had solid ammunition for why Jax should leave her. The rest of the club was supportive, had their brother's back in a tight jam, but there was always an underlying feeling of pity that Jax couldn't quite shake. And he hated having his personal shit be quiet food for fodder.

No one found out Haley had been the one to find Wendy. It was unspoken knowledge that would have sent the proverbial shit hitting the fan. Jax's bond with Haley was damn near sacred, the family respected it, the club respected it, but Haley was still just a kid in the eyes of the club. If anyone had found out it was Haley who had to find Jax's wife like that, found out what Haley went through, because Jax wasn't taking care of his business, he would have had some serious heat to answer for, especially with Piney.

It had been nearly two months since Wendy almost died, less than two weeks since Wendy came home. Everyone assumed life had gone back to status quo, but with a little deeper digging it would be easy to see life was anything but for Jax. And Haley was up to a whole new level of trouble. The kind that could come crashing down upon her if someone didn't open their eyes and see the mess she had made, before she buried herself in it.

Gemma found herself out in the parking lot of the clubhouse, instead of the party, after looking everywhere else for Jax. She had figured he'd be in there having a good time with his brothers, so when he had quietly slipped away, Gemma's mother lion heart knew something was wrong.

Her dark eyes scanned the parking lot for his long scruffy blonde hair, the setting sun casting shadows across the asphalt and rainbow hues across the skyline. She was relieved to see that his bike was at least still here, until an aqua blue Toyota Prius pulled into the parking lot and distracted all her attempts at a search.

Gemma stood silently watching and taking note as the car pulled halfway into the parking lot before stopping. This car's unexplained arrival perking her attention, she'd be on edge it was trouble, but the car was a Prius, and only pussy's drove a Prius.

Her curiosity peaking more than any other sense as Haley quickly jumped out from the passenger side. All legs, in shorts that barely covered her ass, and a tank top that dipped low enough and stopped short enough to show off plenty of her tits and young flat stomach. Gemma's dark chestnut eyes quickly shot to the driver, taking note of his nerdy 'know it all' attire just before the car quickly backed up out of the parking lot and drove away.

Greeting Haley on approach, Gemma swallowed the teen in an all-encompassing stare. "Hey baby," she started, addressing Haley with a term of endearment she held only for those that really mattered. Haley was like the daughter Gemma never had in many ways, and also like a mini version of herself in others.

"Who's that?" Gemma jumped right to it. Never one to beat around the bush unless she was playing games. When she expected a straight answer, Gemma offered a straight question.

Haley's honey brown eyes briefly darted up to Gemma's, her lips pursed together with contemplation and the realization she had been caught. Before her gaze quickly dropped, unable to hold her gaze against the weight of Gemma's stare.

"My teacher, Mr. Matthews." Haley answered honestly with a shrug of her shoulders as if it was no big deal, and no one should make it one. Hoping her nonchalant answer would somehow slide past Gemma's radar without further interrogation.

"MmmHmmm," Gemma murmured all-knowingly, not fooled for a moment. Gazing upon Haley, young and dangerously beautiful, Gemma couldn't help, but see herself in her in so many ways. A young woman exploring her world, never quite able to keep her nose out of trouble. Gemma saw through this scene with a glance. Teachers don't give their students a ride home. Certainly not ones in booty shorts with 'come fuck me' eyes, not girls from 'the wrong side of the tracks'. Haley was involved with her teacher that much Gemma was certain of.

"That's a bad idea." She warned in a way that set down law and demanded to be taken seriously.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, knowing that would never pass with Gemma, Haley decided on staring at her sandal covered feet as she kicked at a piece of loose gravel. "It's not like that." Haley lied, having years of practice with both her parents.

Using the same rational to convince herself, because the truth was sometimes Haley didn't know why she did the things she did. Sometimes they felt damn near automatic, engrained and that terrified Haley. It threatened to harken back to days she'd rather forget, and the thought that those days had changed her to her very instincts was more than Haley could bare.

Because the truth was she hadn't come on to Mr. Matthews because she was falling for him. The reasons were far less romantic and more mundane than that. He was older, and smart, he was so different from everything she'd ever known. Different from the gritty course life of the club and the burly men that occupied it. And the way he looked at her made her feel like she sparkled in his eyes, and he melted like a putty in her hands, but he never summoned any real emotion from inside her.

Watching Haley try to weasel her way out of this one. Try to cover what was going on pushed Gemma further. Gemma could understand having a little fun. Hell, she still enjoyed some herself, but this could spell out trouble for the family, this could lead trouble right to the club's doorstep. And if there was anything Gemma wouldn't stand for it was hurting her family or the club.

Reaching out, Gemma hooked a finely manicured nail under Haley's grin before slowly raising Haley's face to meet her own. "Don't bullshit a bullshitter, sweetheart. That shit ends before it makes trouble to the club. You know what you're daddy and Opie would do if they found out about this." She stated firmly, unequivocally. Her eyes drilling into Haley's to further drive home the message. She loved that girl, watched over her better than her own mother, but she also had no problem putting her back in her place when she stepped out of line.

Seeing that look in Gemma's eyes, knowing only one answer would do, Haley forced a big smile on her face, and stepped back from Gemma's hold. "Fine," she easily agreed from the losing end of that battle. Saying what she needed to say to get Gemma of her back, while also buying herself more time to mull this predicament over in her head.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be in there showing all those crow eaters what a real woman looks like?" Haley's suggestive voice teased as a glint sparked in her eyes.

Gemma released a slow forming smile of amusement to Haley's question. "I would be, but I'm lookin for Jax." She answered, the words barely having a chance to finish and settle between them before Haley responds.

"I'll find him, go enjoy the party." Haley offered, jumping at the chance to end this before Gemma decided to probe further. Never giving Gemma a chance to answer, Haley's sandals were moving before Gemma could even concede with a nod.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Flimsy, cheaply made sandal raced up the latter hooked on the side of the building. Haley reached the top just as the sun set on the horizon and the street lights flashed on. She spotted Jax instantly. Seated on an air vent, bottle of Budweiser at his side, thick joint between his fingers.

"Thought I might find you up here." Haley greeted with a smile as she reached the top and swung her leg over onto the roof. Readjusting her dizzyingly short-shorts once she found her footing.

Jax's sterling blue eyes shot to her in a flash, and instantly Haley could see something was weighing heavy on his mind even as he covered it with a welcoming smile. "Hey," Jax let out in a thick sexy drawl of recognition and smirk that could make the girls melt.

Moving to him at a leisurely pace, Haley moved his beer to the edge of roof, and took a seat on the flat chilled metal beside him. Her fingers reaching out, without a word, to steal the joint between his fingers. Bringing it to her own lips, Haley sucked in a long deep hit. Letting the intoxicating smoke fill her lungs.

Holding it in until her lungs burned and begged for air, Haley released the smoke in a slow smooth dance. The distinct stench of skunk encircling them.

"What are you doing up here?" Haley questioned casually, as her eyes rose up to the darkened sky, watching the stars start to glisten and twinkle against the endless black.

"Nothin', just needed to clear my head." His gritty thick textured voice rang out into the growing darkness. Answering her with no further explanation, as thick fingers reached out to steal back his joint. His body language and lack of words saying more than anything he had uttered.

"Heard Wendy's out of rehab. How that going?" Haley eased out, asking gently as she leaned her head against his shoulder in a silent endearing way. The distinctive smell of leather, booze, and smokes filling her nose and easing her senses with the familiarity.

Something telling Haley Jax's break-away from the party might directly tie back to Wendy. Everything seemed to tie back to Wendy these days, though they never spoke of it. Never spoke of the day she almost died, as if it had been some nightmare too horrible to put to words. No one even knew Haley had been there that day, except Jax and Opie.

Haley can feel the strong muscles in his shoulder tense beneath her cheek with her question, before his voice ever found life. "It's going." He answered, his voice as low and rough as the last time she heard it. Before he took another long hit of his joint, the red embers burning back the paper as his lungs filled with smoke.

Having heard more than enough, positive his head would explode off if his shoulders if he got any tenser, Haley took matters into her own hands. Scooting back onto the metal flat top, Haley moved behind Jax, his dark blue eyes following her with silent curiosity the whole way.

Slipping her long exposed leg around his back, Haley slid herself behind Jax, her knees buckled up against his sides. Her hands finding his leather kutte, as she finally settled.

Quick on the draw and uncertain by where she was going with this, Jax gripped Haley's calf's on either side of him and attempted to rise to his feet, create some distance between them.

"Easy there, darlin'," He cautioned with a hint of laughter, unsure of her intent or how this would look if anyone spotted them.

Gripping him tightly between her thighs resting at his sides, Haley managed to keep Jax from pulling away entirely. "Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm not mounting you back here." She laughed, as she grabbed at his kutte and pulled him back down. Teasing him for having a dirty mind, even if she could concede she could easily see how this might come across wrong. With the amount of exposed leg she had hiked up against his sides anyone who spotted them might get the same wrong idea.

"You've got a chip on your shoulder the size of a mile, Jax. You can't just keep this all bottled up, let me help." She explained, her soothing voice cooed against the back of his ear as she leaned in close.

Jax sat silent for a moment, contemplating her offer, considering being stubborn and resistant. Sticking to the relief of his joint, but this was Haley, she would lean on him if it were reversed. Besides she wasn't the kind of girl who took no for an answer. She was pistol, Jax knew it better than most.

"Aight," Jax conceded with a heavy breath. Relaxing against Haley's hands as she carefully slipped his kutte off his shoulders. Handing it to Jax where he placed his beloved kutte across his lap, the calling card to his very identity. Jax instantly felt the tension begin to leave his body as Haley's strong little hands began to knead the knots in his shoulders.

Letting his himself focus on the relief, without allowing his mind to wandering onto how good her hands felt, because she was Opie's baby sister, Piney's little girl, forbidden in the strictest sense. Jax knew that without it ever needing to be spelled out, everyone did.

Gentle but firm, Haley worked to release the tension weighing heavy on his shoulders, while knowing that wasn't the root of his problems. He needed to open up about what was going on in that troubled mind of his. "What's going on with you and Wendy, Jax?" Haley tried to go easy, tried to be subtle, but she knew this is where most of his grief was stemming from. He never really said it, but now that Haley thought about it, it was so clear. Jax wasn't happy and he hadn't been for a while.

Jax held his tongue for a moment of contemplation. What wasn't going on with him and Wendy was the bigger question. He's married to a wife who almost overdosed and died in his arms. A woman he doesn't know if he's ever really loved. Sure, he's confident he loves her in some way, how could he not, but the sad truth was, he married Wendy because he got tired of all the cheap meaningless nights.

He got tired of not having someone to belong to, of not having someone who belonged to him. He wanted what Donna and Ope had, and he wanted it with Tara, but since that didn't appear to be in the cards, he ended up married to Wendy. That however, was a sad truth Jax wasn't sure he could share with Haley, or anyone besides maybe Opie, for that matter.

Letting out a deep heavy sigh, Jax finally spoke. "It's not your problem, Hales." He protested, protected her. Protected her in a way that had become second nature to him. It didn't feel right to burden her with his shit. He had always looked out for her, that's how it went. Not him spewing his guts out on a kid who had enough to worry about.

Haley squeezed Jax's shoulders extra tight in response. "Not my problem? Jax you're family to me. If something is hurting you, that's my problem." Haley clarified with firm conviction, but with words that came from her heart. Jax meant everything to her. He was her family, her safe place, her friend. Next to Opie's, he was home. She didn't trust many people in this world, but she doesn't skip a beat before trusting him. Haley needed Jax to know that went both ways and she would always be there for him, in a heartbeat.

Jax heard Haley, part of him wanted to protest, explain the relationship was different from his end, he couldn't lay this shit on her, but he knows what she said is true. She wants to be there for him, or else she wouldn't be up here, and damnit, he needed someone right now.

Letting out a hard ragged breath, Jax stared out into the night and finally let her in. "I don't know… I'm so use to shit moving in the opposite direction I don't know what I'd do if something actually hooked up... I don't know if I can make this thing work with Wendy anymore." His thick gritty voice is honest, brutally honest. Jax doesn't know if Wendy is what he wants anymore, and it scares him to think she might never have been. That she might have been nothing more than a scab over a wound Tara left that never quite healed right.

Working one last knot in his strong shoulder loose, Haley gave it a gentle pat, and swung her leg back over. Slowly scooting back to the seat beside him, where she could see his face as they spoke.

"Do you still love her?" Haley dared to ask, her eyes holding no judgment as they hinged upon Jax. Hoping he would see only support if he turned to look into her eyes.

Jax's eyes fell closed with her question, his face tensing in a cringe, before a heavy hand ran over his face. As his fingers and palm traced out his jawline, Jax stared out lost into the night, and finally answered. "Yes, no… I don't know. I don't know anymore." It killed him to admit that. To say it out loud and make it real.

He can only imagine what Haley must think of him as his eyes finally turn to meet hers. Nervous as to what he would see in her eyes. The way she had looked at him the day she caught him with that croweater still haunted Jax. To see himself fall so far in her eyes. There were very few people that Jax gave a damn what they thought of him, but Haley was one of those few.

Haley's held Jax's gaze, suspended in the moment, not daring to look away, not daring to let him think she saw him any different, because of his hard truth. "That's what you need to figure out." She whispered softly, offering a direction without scrutiny. Because the truth was, Haley liked Wendy, but she loved Jax, and nothing mattered more to her then his happiness.

When Jax saw no resentment or judgment in Haley's eyes, he felt safe to press on. Surprised even by how easy it felt to open up to her. As if he had always come to her with his demons.

"It's not that easy. Wendy is barely a heartbeat sober. I don't want to set her off. You saw what happened last time I bailed." Jax backed away from anything drastic, anything that felt it could throw Wendy back into the hole she barely dug out of. And Jax is positive she couldn't handle it right now if he tried to break ties.

Seeing the look in his eyes, a fear of the unknown, a fear of what could happen, Haley's heart sank with a sense of responsibility. Reaching out, she tenderly touched his scruffy cheek.

"That is not on you Jax, and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel it was. Wendy was an addict that was because of her issues, not you. But Wendy deserves to be married to someone who loves her as much as you deserve to be married to someone you love. Sticking around out of duty just ends up shitting on everyone." Haley's eyes search the depths of his sterling baby blues as her voice gently reaches out to him. She can't help, but feel guilty that she may have put that idea in his head. A man so honorable, he'd carry around a cross until it broke his back if he thought that was his duty.

Staring deep into her eyes as her words found their way into his heart, Jax felt a small sense of relief wash over him. "That's pretty good," He smirked, the light finally returning to his eyes as he gazed into her own. "Where'd you learn all this shit anyway?"

The sight of Jax's smile steals the breath right out of her lungs. It's easily one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen. It's a smile that she's noticed over the past few years ignites something deep inside her. And that scares Haley a little, because she knows it could never happen. Piney and Opie would bury them both before they let Jax lay a hand on her. So she summons a humored smile to the sight of the Jax she knows and loves returning to the surface.

"Ope." Haley conceded with a loose laugh. Opie was the wisest man she knew. He always has a way of summing things up and making sense of chaos. She's honored it appears some of that insight has rubbed off.

"Yeah, I can see that. He would say somethin' like that." Jax mused with a nod as his eyes darted out into the night before migrating back to Haley's waiting pair. Something deep and palpable, but unnamed, swirling between them.

"Come on, let's go enjoy the party. Twenty bucks says I can drink you under the table." She propositioned with a playful nudge of her shoulder. A wicked smile plastered on her beautiful face sucking him in.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Jax's pulled Haley tightly into his chest. "You wish sweetheart, you wish." He teased.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking into the open office, Jax found his mom seated behind the main desk. Her dark eyes shooting up from her desk full of paperwork with his arrival.

"Tig said you wanted to see me." Jax explained, waiting in the doorway as his weight leisurely leaned against the wooden frame.

Gemma nodded before motioning her son in. "Shut the door and take a seat." She instructed, getting down to business.

A curiosity narrowed Jax's eyes as he obeyed. Closing the door for privacy before taking a seat in the old metal chair in front of her desk. His mind raced with a million club related reasons for this, but what came out of his mom's mouth was the last thing that would have ever crossed his mind.

"The other night, at the club party, I caught Haley getting dropped off by her teacher. A Mr. Matthews." Gemma revealed in a collected fashion that made her smooth under pressure.

Jax's baby blues steadily held his mother's pair with a lack of recognition. Unclear of what exactly she was trying to get at.

"She's sleeping with him, Jax." Gemma bluntly ripped off the band aid. Making sure there was no lingering confusion, and they were both on the same page.

Instantly, a fury like a storm suddenly stirred in Jax's eyes, his shoulders tensing as his body sat a little taller. His mind swimming as he tried to wrap his thoughts and feeling over what she had just said. The implication of it almost more than he could swallow. "Are you sure?" He questioned through a clenched jaw, anger pushing to the forefront.

"I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't." She affirmed, keeping the conversation in line as Jax struggled to keep his emotions in check.

"I'll handle it." Jax practically growled, rising from the chair with a look of heated vengeance brewing in his eyes as he moved for the door. It had barely been a few months since Jax figured out she was sexually active and now this. Haley was headed down a slippery slope, one he didn't understand the reasoning behind and hoped was only teenage rebellion, but Jax was damn sure he wasn't going to let her hit the bottom and he was going to make sure that asshole paid.

"Jackson," Gemma halted him before he could march off halfcocked and emotion driven. As her son's steps stopped and his eyes met her own Gemma continued. "I told you and not Piney or Opie, because this cannot blow back on the club." She stated firmly, making herself abundantly clear.

They didn't need any bodies on their hands, but this guy needed to be taught a lesson. You don't mess with a daughter of Samcro. Gemma couldn't stand the thought of his guy taking advantage of Haley, but the club did not need unnecessary heat brought down on them because of it either.

"This won't blow back on the club, you have my word." Jax promised, knowing his mom was right. The club didn't need any outside shit raining down trouble on them, but Jax was also gonna love every moment of making sure that pervert never went near Haley again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jax had waited patiently, methodically before he made his move. Stalking the back of the high school until he saw the last of the student body disperse. When he was finally confident he could move about undetected, Jax went in for the kill.

A man beyond reasoning, blinded by vengeance, Jax stormed into Haley's classroom. A fire burning in his belly, a need for retribution scorching through his veins. Closing the door behind him, so they wouldn't be disturbed, Jax found her teacher at the front of the class. He was seated at his desk, nose deep in paper work. Narrowing his sterling blue eyes, marking his target, Jax charged to the front of the class just as Mr. Matthews's eyes rose to see him coming.

"Can I help you?" The instructor courteously asked, as he rose from his seat. The only sign this visit would be one he wouldn't soon forget was the fire burning in Jax's eyes on approach, and the fury in his step. Jax snarled as he got a better look at this guy. Easily in his late twenties, nerdy and clean cut- with trendy glasses and a fashionable tie. Attractive enough to spark school girl fantasies, as he sparked them in Haley.

Before Mr. Matthews ever saw it coming, even if the leather biker kutte should have been a hint, Jax firmly grabbed him by his pleaded button up shirt, and slammed him hard up against the back wall, pinning him in place.

"Stay the hell away from Haley Winston. That sick shit ends here." Jax seethed into the man's face, his threatening gaze holding his for every word as Jax battled with the desire to slam a solid fist into his face on principle alone.

A fear easily filled Mr. Matthews's eyes as his back held pinned and aching against the wall. "You misunderstand the situation entirely. I care about Haley. I only want to see her do well." Mr. Matthews's lips spoke quick and stumbling, apprehension thick in his alarmed eyes as he tried to diffuse the situation.

The teacher's answer only served to infuriate Jax further. Glaring upon him from just inches away, holding him tightly in a death grip, Jax wanted to slam this perverts head into the wall until he couldn't go near Haley or any other girl every again. "That why you took her to your bed." Jax seethed, slamming him further into the wall. Daring him to try and talk his way out of that.

Trying to keep his fear under wraps as shock dilated his eyes, Mr. Matthews swallowed hard and shook his head in dismay. "I acknowledge that was a mistake. I should have never let it go that far, but you need to understand, Haley pursued me. It was never my intention, even though I know I never should have never crossed that line." His voice drenched with remorse, as his eyes begged Jax to hear him out, to understand. To understand, he cared for that girl, but he had let himself be captivated by her, instead of helping her.

"Don't put this on her. She's just a kid. You're the shithead who likes to sleep with your students." Jax warned, with a clenched jaw and eyes that threatened not to push that button, not to blame Haley that would be a mistake he would pay greatly for if he did. And Jax was just itching for an excuse to break this guy's jaw. The only reason he hadn't yet was he promised his mom this wouldn't blow back on the club.

Mr. Matthews's head shook as he tried to explain. "That's not what happened. Haley is a smart girl. One of the smartest in my class, but she…" He stalled for a moment choosing his words carefully for fear of reprisal.

"Has some issues she needs to work through, especially where men are concerned." Mr. Matthews tried to explain what had happened between him and Haley in the most delicate terms he could. Trying to explain this hadn't been his intent, but there was just something about her. That she was innocently flirtatious in a way he hadn't realized he was falling for until it was too late. While understanding from the look in Jax's eyes, that one wrong word and he would pay dearly.

"Shut up!" Jax hollered feeling his fuse get lit, as he slammed the teacher harder into the wall wishing he could cause more damage. Resisting the urge to deck him in the face, even as the anger racing through his body threatening to break loose at any moment. Jax didn't want to hear it, didn't want to hear what this guy said, didn't want to hear his excuses. Even though in the back of Jax's mind, where he refused to fully venture, some of what this guy was saying about Haley could be true. Deep inside he knew Haley had problems with men.

One hand held the teacher in a tight grip against the wall while the other snaked up to wrap around his throat. "Listen here you sick fuck, you keep your distance from Haley until this semester is over. When she is done with your class you don't ever go near her again. Don't even so much as look her way. If you do, losing your job and getting chased out of this town will be the least of your problems. Do you understand?" Jax's voice is thick with anger. His hand slowly tightening as he threatened this man whose very sight disgusted him to the point of losing control.

The teacher's head nodded profusely, the fear of God shooting from his eyes, a choking cough bursting from his lips as Jax's grip finally let up. Mr. Matthews had heard of the life Haley and her family was immersed in, about the club, but it wasn't until this moment with Jax that he realized these were not the kind of people you get mixed up with.

Jax held the teacher's eyes for a moment, a silent threatening glare laced in his orbs, making it clear he meant every word he said, before Jax finally released his hold on the teacher. Unable to resist an urge that had been gnawing at him since he walked in, Jax threw one swift punch into Mr. Matthew's stomach, sending the grown man dubbing over in agonizing pain, before Jax turned on his clean sneakers and stormed out the classroom. Careful to make sure no one saw him. Keeping his word, this wouldn't blow back on the club.

**Authors Note: **I can see last chapter wasn't a favorite. I can take a hint lol. No really, I appreciate knowing what is not enjoyable to you guys, even if that means I figure it out, because no on reviews the chapter.

This chapter focuses on the crossroads Jax is entering in his life. He's having to face his relationship with Wendy and see it for what it really is. That's not to say I think Jax is ready to walk away, but he's finally starting to admit to himself and others (Haley) that his marriage might not be something he can make work forever. And that weighs Jax down, because he does feel a sense of obligation toward his commitment to Wendy and her fragile state.

Haley is continuing down a rabbit hole. She's stumbling her way through her teen years. As Haley becomes a young woman she is getting into situations that are ultimately bad for her. And she's not ready yet to confront where all of this is stemming from her. In the part where Jax confronts her teacher, I wanted the teacher to lack responsibility, but I also wanted there to be a sense that maybe part of what he was saying about Haley was true. And that he saw a side of Haley Jax doesn't want to see.

I've really tried to continue to develop Haley's character in this chapter. She's a strong, bold young woman, who comes across very fearless, but underneath it all is vulnerable and broken in a lot of ways. I don't want Haley to be written off as a slut. She is promiscuous, but that is a symptom of a deeper layer to Haley she has yet to realize. When we're young, I believe there's a tendency to react behaviorally to our circumstances in ways that when we're older we're more likely to be introspective and examine how our circumstance have affected us.

Sorry for my rant that was my background in psychology pushing forward. Please review! I'm dying to know what you guys think. Do you like Haley? Do you like her relationship with Jax?


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am Titanium**_

"_To the end of the Earth, I'll search for your face"_

It was a warm spring day. The kind that sent people flocking to California in hopes of experiencing a little piece of its heaven. The sky was cloudless, the sun was hot and beaming, warming everything kissed by its rays. Haley had just gotten out of her last class and can't wait to escape.

Moving through the crowds of students who had a similar idea, Haley ventures out into the parking lot. But beneath her skin, where she true feelings lie, Haley knows she wants to run for different reasons then her classmates could understand.

Two days ago Mr. Matthews called an end to their… 'thing'. He didn't give her reasons beyond the generic ones, "This isn't right," "I'm your teacher," and so on, ad nauseum.

But it was what he didn't say that told her the truth. The blinding fear in his eyes, someone had found out about them, someone had threatened him. And Haley didn't need to look any further than her own backyard to guess who… Gemma. Haley had hoped Gemma would give her a chance to end it, but that didn't happen.

Haley didn't love him, the sex had been surprisingly intense, but she had thought she played it safe. No strings attached beyond admiration toward a man she looked up to. An admiration that somehow translated to her panties coming off in orgasmic displays of appreciation, but she had been wrong.

Ever since he called it off an ache sparked in her heart. An ache that only continued to grow and throb. She didn't know where it came from, she had never felt like this before about a guy. Not that Haley has ever given a guy a chance to leave her before, but when he broke it off, it broke her heart in a way Haley hadn't foreseen coming.

Haley couldn't explain it, because it didn't stem from love, but rather losing him, being left, it summoned all these emotions inside her she hadn't seen coming. Emotions she didn't understand fully, but felt powerless against. The wound felt deeper than Mr. Matthews, but Haley didn't want to dig deeper to find out why. Because she already knew the truth. It stemmed from that hole torn inside her years ago. The one she can't seem to repair.

Reaching the parking lot with a heavy step, reluctantly ready to start her daily walk to Teller-Morrow Motor's, a shinnying glint of metal sparkled in her eyes, catching her attention.

Turning her gaze toward the beaming gem, Haley spotted Jax's Dyna parked out front, his sexy form leaning against it, waiting for her. Little did she know it was also to make sure Mr. Matthews kept up his end of the deal.

A smile burst wide on Haley's face as he engulfed her vision. The first time she's smiled all day. Not wasting a second, Haley moved to him. She couldn't help, but notice the female half of her student body staring on with youthful lust filled eyes. Haley has seen it happen as far back as she can remember, Jax mesmerized women with his charisma, his charm and then panties started dropping.

Apparently her classmates were no exception. She can only imagine some of them will be jealous that she gets to take a ride on the back of his bike, like the girl who won the giant prize at the fair, but they shouldn't. It's not news to anyone Haley's as entrenched in the club as anyone else who calls Samcro family and that's a life most of them couldn't hack anyway.

Jax rose up with her approach, an equally affectionate smirk touching his lips to match hers, before the pair collided, engulfed in each other's arms.

His scent slips up her nose, something distinctly Jax, something that makes her feel warm and safe inside. She squeezes him tightly before pulling back to find his eyes.

"What do I owe the honor?" Haley asks coyly, as a smile dances across her lips.

"Can't I give a beautiful girl a ride home?" That smooth operator of his in full force, as he winks at her with all his charm. Working it for all it's worth.

"When you put it like that…" Haley teases back as she temptingly nibbles of her lower lip before laughter quickly consumes her. Her gaze shooting out just past Jax's shoulder in the movement and instantly she spots him, loading his things in his car.

His eyes are drilled upon her, and even from this distance, Haley can see he thinks something is going on between her and Jax. She knows this should ease her pain, make her feel like she's in control, because he thinks she's moved on, but it doesn't. The look in his eyes only reignites the aching in her heart, because he could walk away from her so easily, like it didn't hurt at all.

Jax catches the sudden shift in her eyes and is spinning on his heels in a second to follow her eye line. Already certain of what he would find. Haley watched like a bystander as Jax and Mr Matthews's eyes meet. Instantly the fear she had seen returns to his eyes, he fumbles to shove his belongings into his car before rapidly disappearing into it. Haley's stomach sinks as her eyes shoot to Jax's, taking in the glare of death shooting from his orbs, and in that moment she knows… It wasn't Gemma, it was Jax.

Haley is sent reeling from the truth as she takes a step back from him. "It was you." She accuses him on an astonished breath, shock dilating her pupil.

"You threatened him. You drove him away. How could you do that?" The emotion bursts from her lips as her mind grapples with a reality she never considered. Gemma, sure. Hell, maybe even Clay. Haley had known it wasn't Opie or her dad, because they wouldn't have ended with just a threat, but not Jax, never Jax.

Jax's sterling blue eyes instantly shoot to Haley, he can hear the emotion on her breath even before it socks him in the gut with her eyes. "It's my job. I had to protect you." Jax tried to explain, the betrayal in her eyes practically bringing him to his knees. He couldn't bear to have her look at him like that. It made him feel sick all over, but she had to see, he had done it for her, not to her.

"You had no right!" Haley's voice had begun to rise with emotion. Her eyes were glued to his as her limbs began to tremble and tears threatened to find their way to her eyes. This is the last place Haley wanted to come undone, to finally release some of the heartache she'd been battling for days, but being blindsided with the revelation that Jax had a hand in this unleashed the floodgates Haley wasn't sure she could hold back.

"No right? That guy was taking advantage of you, Haley. He was using you to get his rocks off. Like hell, I was gonna sit back and watch that shit play out." Jax growled, his anger rising to the surface. Not for her, but at what had been done to her. And the fact that Mr. Matthews had somehow convinced her that shit meant something.

Taking a deep breath, Jax instantly became aware of all the attention they were drawing to their way. The crowds of kids just let out, parents waiting patiently, onlookers were taking note. Seeing this going south, Jax tried to shut it down swift and clean.

"We can talk about this later, but we're leaving, get on the bike." His words were firm and directive. Trying to stop this scene from spinning any further out of control. Even though he could plainly see Haley was upset, his mind told him he needed to get her out of here before they hash this out any further.

Reaching out for her hand, Jax was stunned when Haley pulled back from him. "No! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Haley adamantly rejected, her chest heaving with emotion as she mistook his actions as ones meant to shut her down. But she was refusing to drop this, unaware of the scene they were creating.

Seeing tears fill her eyes and brim at the edges, ready to fall, Jax felt a swift blow to his heart, and the realization he was only making this worse. Quickly moving to her, before she could fight or resist him, he gently cupped her face, getting within inches of her.

"I never meant to hurt you. You gotta know that. I promise I'll explain everything, but this isn't the place." The look in his eyes reached out to her with remorse, screaming silently he was sorry. Before his gaze wandered out to the parking lot, showing her their fight hadn't gone unnoticed.

As his baby blues drifted back to hers, Jax could see Haley now understood. "Ok?" He gently checked to make sure they were back on the same page.

Staring deep into his eyes that offered her a glimpse of relief, that told her he would be honest with her and hear her out, just not here, Haley nodded silently in agreement.

A relieved smirk shot across Jax's lips with her confirmation as his thumb tenderly swept across her cheek. Releasing his hold on her face, Jax took Haley's hand into his own, and led her over to his bike. Strapping his helmet onto her head with care, before they took each a seat, and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind races past them like a strong embrace. The town slips by in blur, a mess of shapes and colors so fleeting they're almost unreal. Haley clings to Jax's back as he speeds through town. Here, on the back of a bike, especially his, she feels most alive, she feels most at peace. And no matter how hard she tries to recreate this magic, nothing seems to touch it. Not drinking, not smoking, not even fucking, nothing connects her so completely with the moment like riding on the back of Jax's bike. And she swears she could muster the strength to hold on forever if they could just ride into the sunset and never look back.

His helmet is strapped on her head as her cheek burrows in against the leather on Jax's back. Arms wrapped tightly around his strong frame even though she knows without ever questioning it that he won't crash. Her body flush against his, her knees clenched at his hips and outer thighs in a way that feels more intimate then she's ever let herself be with another guy. She's vulnerable on the back of that bike, her life in his hands, and yet she's never felt safer in her life.

Before Haley even realizes it they're outside of town, down the old country roads where creeks carve paths across the green lush hillside. There's a disappointment in her heart when they finally stop. A tiny place within her that always wishes they could go on forever.

Climbing off the back, Haley hands Jax his helmet before silently moving toward a row of trees. Letting the fresh air fill her lung and fill her mind with clarity.

When she turns back Jax is spreading an old ratty blanket out across the grass beneath an old oak. His piercing blue eyes flashing up to meet hers with an unspoken invite before he lowers himself to the ground. Haley agrees with a nod, and in moments they find themselves sitting side by side in a kind of awkward silence, unsure of where to start.

Haley bites her lip nervously as she's stares off into the wild, before her mouth shoots to life suddenly. "I just thought you'd come to me first, you know." Haley blurts out as her eyes shoot to him, before she can overthink it and chicken out.

"Me too," Jax is quick to throw back on a heavy breath, his eyes barreling into hers to say she wasn't the only one who felt burned. Jax had been angry when he learned what was going on, fucking pissed, but he was also hurt. Hurt, that despite everything they shared, Haley hadn't felt she could tell him about this and it had him wondering about what else she hasn't shared.

The hurt in Jax's eyes takes Haley by surprise. She's been so caught up in her own broken heart and betrayal that it never crossed her mind she hurt him too. But it's all so clear now, her secret, and the fact that she felt she couldn't tell him, felt like a betrayal to him. Haley had kept it a secret, because she knew he'd blow up to the truth, but it never occurred to her it would hurt him that she couldn't come to him.

"When Gemma told me what was going on I couldn't let that shit slide. So yeah, I threatened him. I couldn't let him get away with doing that to you, Hales." Jax continued, finally alone and able to speak freely. He needed her to understand first and foremost, he had done that for her, to protect her.

His choice of words, the concerned fire in his eyes, it all sent a heavy sigh slipping past Haley's lips as her gaze slips away, and back out to the peaceful shapes of nature.

"He didn't do it to me, Jax… I pursued him. I started flirting with him first. Hell, I think he even gave a halfhearted attempt to ignore me." She admitted, her fidgeting hand slipping through her golden wavy locks. Too chicken shit too look him in the eye after admitting the ugly truth.

That news did not sit well with Jax. It wasn't an answer he wanted to hear, not from her teacher, and not from her now either. Feeling that all too familiar itch, Jax went for the pack in his jean pocket. Pulling out a smoke, Jax had it lit, and stealing a deep drag within seconds. Needing the chill of the nicotine to calm the nerves Haley had ignited. "Why would you do that? You had to know that shit was gonna go south." He finally threw at her. Giving her the benefit of a doubt, a chance to explain herself.

His disappointment hurt worse than any amount of anger he could ever throw her way. It's the reason Haley didn't dare look his way. She can't bear to see it in his eyes. It's hard enough hearing it on his breath. Haley can handle disappointment, she was originally Piney's unwanted bastard after all, but when it came to Jax Haley can't bear to letting him down. It always makes her feel sick inside.

"I don't know… He was so different from the life, and it was dangerous, and the sex was surprisingly really good…" A sly grin slipping across her lips with the memory, but with the sound of Jax's disapproving groan Haley knows she needs to dig deeper. "But most of all, I admired him. I wanted to show him that... The croweaters, the old ladies, Luann's girls, my mom…" –and a few other impressionable moments she'd rather leave out.

"All I've ever known is using your body to get what you want, to show appreciation, and respect. Having sex, giving my body, it's like a tool, whether it's for love, lust, or whatever… Maybe that's fucked up, but it's what I know. It's all I know." Disjointed but honest, Haley tries to make Jax see it through her eyes. How it was so hardwired inside Haley doesn't even notice she's doing it half the time until they are sliding off her panties.

Growing up around the club that's half the riddle, the other half lies rooted in a series of dysfunctional experiences with men. Some experiences more sick and twisted than others. Normal was a relative word in Haley's reality. That's why her relationship with Jax and Op is so special. It stands in stark contrast to every interaction she's had with a man before.

Jax took another long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out past his tempting lips, before his gritty textured hand ran heavily down his face. "You aint gotta live like that. You don't have to be them." Jax pressed upon her with a shake to his head, a heaviness weighing on his heart from her revelation that hit altogether too close to home. Jax knows Samcro is a boys club, everyone does. Doesn't mean the women don't have a special place in that world, especially the old ladies, but there is no denying it's a man's world. And that's a fact that never bothered him until today, until he saw it from Haley's eyes and the impression it has upon her.

Staring out into a patch of trees springing forth out of wild grass, Haley silently shakes her head in disagreement. "It's my home. It's my family." Her point is simple, but as Haley's eyes finally flash to Jax she feels confident he knows exactly what she means.

Stealing the cigarette pinched between his fingers, Haley brings it up to her soft full lips for a drag of her own. "I made a mistake. I fucked up, I'll admit that, but sooner or later you and Op are gonna have to accept I'm not a little girl anymore." Hindsight is twenty-twenty, and maybe all she really needed to ease her aching heart was a ride out to the country with Jax, because Haley is finally starting to see the error in her choice. It still hurt, the rejection, but sitting there with Jax, Haley is beginning to see it had been a mistake and her pain really doesn't have anything to do with Mr. Matthews as much as her own deeper issues.

Flicking the last of the cheery off before it burns down to the filter, Haley rubs it out with her shoe. Placing the butt on the edge of the blanket, Haley slowly lowers herself down onto the blanket where she can stare up at the sky and soak up the warmth of the day.

Jax knows she's right, but he also knows it's something he struggles with, just like Op. Jax feels he has a better handle on Haley's age than Opie or Piney do, but even for him it's hard to differentiate her in his eyes from the little girl who use to ride around on their coattails. Even though his dick seems to notice the changes more every day. "Yeah, about that. You're graduating next year. Any ideas what you wanna do once you're free?" He questions her, diverting the conversation from having to admit she's practically an adult.

"I don't know," her shoulders bob slightly up from the blanket. "Maybe I'll settle down, become an old lady. Pop out a few rascals." She grins, musing sarcastically. As his eyes dart back onto her with surprise, unsure if she was telling the truth or joking, Haley reaches out to take his hand, lacing their fingers together. "I could have your babies, Jax. Bet we'd have some cute rugrats." She laughs, but there's a glint of something in her eyes that reveals the thought has crossed her mind before. But he's married, and she's seventeen, so she'd never pose it as anything other than a joke.

The look in Jax's eyes seems to shift as he holds her gaze. It's dangerously intense and sends a shiver up her spine. He knows she's joking, but staring down upon her, sprawled out like some sort of goddess glistening in the sun beside him, as if waiting for him to lean over and take her right here in the wild, makes her words sound mighty tempting. Tight jeans hugging her supple curves, her peasant top ridding up high to reveal plenty of her smooth creamy flesh, as Haley suggests he make her his and put one in her, Jax finds his mind shooting to places it has no business going. Even worse, he finds himself growing aroused at the thought of what his mind can conjure up.

Jax swallows hard against the urges rising in him. Slipping his hand from hers to create distance, he lets out a quick chuckle, responding the way he knows he should have all along. "I don't know sweetheart, I plan on being 'round for my kids and that might be kinda hard if Piney mounts my head on the cabin wall." He jokes, with more truth in his statement then either would like to admit.

Jax hears what Haley is saying about growing up, but Piney and Op sure don't. Piney would have his balls if he ever fucked around with Haley, let alone got her pregnant. And Jax would never betray the special bond he and Haley share, never take advantage of that. It was becoming clearer to him all the time this task might not be easy. What with his mind conflicted by the little girl he remembers and his dick's sudden awareness of her adult body. So while Jax can see things are going to change as Haley becomes a woman, he also promises himself what they share won't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they get back to the garage it's almost as if Gemma has been waiting. No sooner has the bike come to a stop and Jax kills the engine did they both seem to feel the inexplicable power of Gemma's stare from the open office door. One hand cocked on her hip, lips poised, as her eyes seem to silently interrogate the pair. She is still only for a moment before exiting the office and heading their way.

"Hey Gemma," Haley greets as she nears. Unphased by Gemma's brash approach. Growing up around Gemma, Haley learned she could be sweet as pie one minute and cold as ice the next, but at least she was true to herself and you had to respect her for that.

"Hey baby," She was quick to return as Gemma leans in to place a quick kiss upon Haley's cheek. "Your dad's in the club house, been asking about you." She smiles tensely before her eyes fly back onto Jax. Something in her eyes seems to probe him from the inside out for answers to questions she hasn't asked yet.

Taking an all too obvious hint, Haley nods with unspoken understanding before back peddling toward the clubhouse. "Thanks for the ride, Jax." She calls in departure with a quick wave and a charming little grin that sends a sexy smirk shooting across his face in response.

"Where have you been? Your shift started over an hour ago" Gemma presses, garnering her son's attention once again as her dark eyes survey Jax with silent suspicion.

"Picked Haley up from school." Jax shrugs casually like a smooth criminal before moving toward the garage to clock in. Refusing to buy into the subtle pressure his mother is applying, refusing to give into her meddling.

"Since when did school get out at four-thirty?" Gemma is quick to throw back at him, not buying his excuse for a second. Hot on his heels as he attempts to evade her, making it abundantly clear she isn't just gonna let this go.

Something about it doesn't sit right, and it isn't just this time either. Now that Haley has blossomed into something men trip on their dicks over, Gemma can't stop the 'what if's' surging in her mind every time Haley and Jax spend time alone together. Her son is an honorable man, but he is still a man.

Entering the office, Jax shoves his timecard into the machine, trying his best to ignore her. Never daring to look back at his mom, or slow his pace. He refuses to let her blow this up into something it isn't. He refuses to entertain whatever outlandish ideas she has concocted.

Just as Jax takes a step for the door, refusing to answer her, Gemma reaches her limit, and swiftly takes hold of her son's arm. Jax's sterling blues shoot to her in a second, and as their eyes meet Gemma releases her hold. But takes a step beside him in the doorway to make her point.

"Getting involved with Haley could hurt you and this club." Her tones are hushed, keeping her warning discreet, but there is no confusing it is a warning. Like a true mother lion, Gemma will always look out for her son. Try to redirect him when she feels he is going down the wrong path. And messing around with one of a founding member's underage daughter is definitely the wrong path. Gemma doesn't hate the idea of Jax and Haley entirely, but she can't be underage and it can't be shrouded in secrets.

Jax's narrowed eyes hold hers with disbeliefs as he slowly shakes his head as if what she is implying is absurd. "Jesus Christ mom, she's seventeen and I'm married to Wendy, in case you forgot. We went for a ride, she needed to talk. Don't make it somethin' it's not. Since when do you lose your shit over me hanging out with Haley?" Jax probes as he glares at his mother as if her insinuation has been downright offensive.

Gemma holds her son's eyes for a moment searching them for the truth. Needing to see he isn't lying about the status of his involvement with Haley, that it hasn't changed. "Since she's not a little girl anymore, Jax." Gemma heeds as her gaze drifts out to the parking lot, beckoning his to follow. Their pupils landing on Haley as she stands across the lot, chatting with Juice.

Gemma's words echoing between them, as something Juice says makes her laugh. Sending Haley's face lighting up, her head falling back in laughter as her golden wavy locks sway in the movement. Her joyous face contagious and sparkling like the sun, as her succulent curves seem to suddenly stand out like a spotlight, dangerous and intoxicating.

"Nothing can break apart the bonds between men like a beautiful woman." Gemma cautions her son. Having lived long enough to see what kind of damage that can do. "She means everything to Piney and Opie. Betraying them would mean betraying your brothers. You remember that next time you two disappear together." She warns, her eyes shooting back to Jax with a silent seriousness, pushing him to not make that mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud scream followed by echoing cries fills the otherwise quiet room, instantly waking the dead, and sending Piney out of a snoring stupor. Shooting up in bed startled and dazed, Piney's weary eyes scan the room to gather his barring's.

"What is that?" The still half-drunk croweater groans from the side of Piney's bed, unamused by this early morning disturbance.

With aching legs, Piney's climbs out of bed. "Stay here," He orders, not wanting her to get in his way rather than out of an ounce of worry for her safety. Grabbing the .45 he kept on the nightstand, Piney haggard toward his daughter's bedroom as quickly as his aging legs could go.

Pushing open her door, gun drawn and ready, a baffled look crosses over Piney's eyes as he sees no one in her room. Tired eyes land upon his daughter, instantly taking note that she's dreaming. Thrashing under her covers, whimpers and muffled cries ripping from her lips as she seems to wage war with herself.

Lowering his weapon, Piney moves to the bed. Taking a heavy seat on the edge, he reaches out for her. Taking hold of her blanket covered leg as he shakes her. "Haley… Haley," His gruff and sleep thickened voice tries to rouse her.

Like a gun going off, Haley shoots up in her bed with Piney's touch. "Leave me alone!" Her piercing scream radiates throughout the room as she scampers up against her headboard like a wounded animal, knees buckled against her chest as she cowers in fear.

Piney watches silently unsure of what to do next. In the year and half Haley has been living with him she has only woken up crying once before and never like this. She had gone through a period of frequent night terrors in her early adolescents that Honey had insisted was just a phase. Piney was never entirely convinced, but as the nightmares slowly subsided, he let the matter go, like so many other things he had dropped the ball on where Haley was concerned.

Haley's eyes scan the room in panic, her lungs freeze as if they have forgotten how to take in air. Her dream felt so tangible, Haley isn't sure where nightmares end and reality begins. A layer of cold sweat coats her trembling body as her skin feels tainted and unclean. Her chest starts heaving with panic as wild eye's lock onto her dad's and recognition registers in her pupil.

"Shit… just a dream." She heaves out, her face half buried in her hands as Haley fights to put the pieces back together. She had been dreaming, having a nightmare really. The kind so horrible she can't put it into words. The kind that leaves her fighting with everything she has until she wakes up in fits. The kind that leaves her skin crawling and nerves jumpy. Haley hasn't had one of these dreams in a long time, but she can't help but feel this thing with her teacher, her talk with Jax has brought it all back to the surface.

"Are you alright?" Piney grumbles out like a grumpy old man. His tone hiding the true concern he carries underneath. Only those who really know Piney are able to see past his rough exterior.

Face buried in her hands, Haley nods as she fights to ease her breath back down, to slow the pounding of her heart and take back control. Despite how her dad comes across, Haley knows better. While she isn't particularly close to either of her parents, Haley knows Piney loves her dearly. He isn't always the best at showing it, which had been hard when she was little, but she has learned to see the subtle displays of love, like coming to check on her. She has learned it's best to just take her dad as he is, and not take it personally.

Letting out a heavy breath, Piney stares hard upon his daughter, his little girl terrified and shaking on her bed. It breaks his heart to see her like this, but he also gets the feeling that coming off too strong wouldn't help her either.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He offers in a monotone voice that disguises a genuine offer. Piney has his suspicions, his concerns about her time living with Honey, but Piney doesn't know how to reach Haley about any of that.

He wasn't there for her when she was young the way he knows he should have been. When she was born his marriage had fallen apart, Mary took Op, and Piney had chosen to let Honey raise Haley.

He had never trusted Honey, always had concerns about what Haley was exposed too, but he was so wrapped up in the club, he never got around to addressing those concerns beyond sporadic spouting matches with Honey that never ended well, and insisting on visitation. Now that Haley is older, it appears there are things they just don't talk about. Even though he would be there for her in a heartbeat if she ever opens up.

Finally feeling like she was coming back down from the grips of terror, on the edge but not panicking, her face lifts from her hands to find her dad's weary eyes. "It was just a nightmare. I'll be alright, Daddy." She declines with a weak smile, using a term of endearment for him that almost makes it feel like she has always been his little girl, almost.

Piney can still see the fear in her eyes, hear the tremor of her breath, but he respects her privacy. Believing if she really wants him to know she'll open up. Rising slowly from the bed, Piney leans over to place a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Haley's golden honey eyes shining with words of thanks as he pulls back, and leaves her to hopefully fall back asleep.

Returning to his room, Piney finds the nasty croweater he had mistakenly taken home, snorting a line of coke off his bedside table. "Get out," He loudly groans, disgusted by the very sight of her.

Half naked, she rises up from her crouched position with his demand. A snide look on her face before she throws on only the bare necessity of cloths and carefully gathers her drugs, obeying orders. Moving for the door, the bitch can't resist one last swipe. "Girls only scream at night when they've been through some really twisted shit. If you're not careful, she's going to end up one of Luann's girls." She shoots off on a twisted tongue meant to cut deep.

"Get the hell out!" Piney bellows with fury as be tosses a pillow at her, fighting the urge to chase her down, and strangle her with his own bare hands.

As she disappears, Piney can't help but lie awake reliving the moment, his daughter's cries, that croweater's last words. He knows what it all means, Piney's been to war. Seen shit no one should ever see. And he has seen what it can do to a man. Hell, he's even experienced a few night terrors himself after he returned home; disenchanted and bitter toward a society he had sacrificed a piece of himself for.

Piney knows Haley's screams in the night mean something. That they don't stem from mundane nightmares. He has an unshakable feeling Haley is battling some dark demons, but he doesn't know how to approach her about it, and without any real proof, he isn't sure how to act on it either.

**Authors note:**

This chapter really focuses on the fact that Haley is growing up. Gemma and Jax notice it, but Jax is finding himself reacting to it in ways he doesn't entirely feel prepared for. He's not sure how he feels about Haley growing into a woman. Let alone an attractive one. He holds his bond with her as something very special, and that's why he unapologetically went after Mr. Matthews the way he did. But it's also important to him that he doesn't lose his bond with her just because she's growing up.

Gemma worries that Jax and Haley are sneaking around or could be at some point. She doesn't dislike the idea of them together outright, but it's the lies that worry her. Gemma is a fierce nosy mother toward Jax and she knows if he sneaks around with Haley it'll blow up in his face. It would pit members of the club against him, his own best friend even, and create problems for him Gemma doesn't want to see him face. So that's why she's reigning down on him so hard.

Haley is continuing to struggle with boundary lines where men are concerned. She's got a lot of baggage from her childhood and growing up around the club. Some she acknowledges and some she still refuses to face. As a result it's getting her into trouble now. Her relationship with Jax is like her safe place. She feels attracted to him (who wouldn't, right? Lol) but he's also her safe zone. One of the last places she hasn't managed to fuck things up. And that's a bond she's really going to need as Haley continues to grow and is confronted with her issues and ultimately has to face things in her past she doesn't wasn't to confront.

I also wanted to shine a little light on Piney and Haley's relationship. I always got the feeling Piney really loved Op, he just wasn't good at showing it. He was too closed off, emotionally distant. That's how see Piney with Haley. Her arrival turned his life upside down, and he made alot of mistakes with her through the years. Really letting Honey call the shots where Haley was concerned. And now that Haley's with him, and he finally see's glimpses of the damage that's been done, he doesn't know how to reach out to her. But he loves her deeply.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the little teases of potential Jax and Haley sparking between them. The next chapter will jump ahead to when Haley is 18. My plan is to chronicle important points as she ages and their relationships evolves.

I really try to keep all SOA characters in character, hopefully I'm achieving that. As always Please Review! You have no idea how awesome it is to read your thoughts! It really does help with the writing and letting me know what you think of a given chapter! And to all those who reviewed last time, THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bulletproof**_

"_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up"_

Eighteen is a year of freedom, a time when you can break the shackles you've been bound to since birth. A time when you can finally take charge of your destiny. Go out into the world and figure out who you are and where you belong in this big place. And Haley is eager to do just that.

She turned eighteen barely two months before graduating from high school. Graduating in the top five percent of her class, there were college's that would eagerly accept her, but Haley has other plans. Her senior year, Haley secured a job as a waitress at Stevie Dee's, a local Charming diner, and started saving money to get a car and her own place.

Haley doesn't know what she wants for her life. She doesn't have a five year plan like some of her classmates. Haley just knows she wants to dive into this big old world and experience it in all of its raw unfiltered beauty.

Graduation day cemented that desire and as Haley tossed her cap into the air, she could see her life taking the same path. Being tossed against the wind, holding her breath to see where the currents take her, but little does Haley know, growing up isn't just fun and freedom. It means facing real consequences for hastily made choices, and facing pieces of her past she's been running from for years.

A little over a month before she graduated Haley did what Jax had been asking her to do for over a year… Get a boyfriend. Well sort of one, they were more committed then Haley had ever committed to someone before. They went out regularly, mostly just parties or straight back to his place, but she doesn't hook up with anyone else. Haley doesn't love Trent, still struggling to let herself be vulnerable with a guy like that, but she definitely feels a spark while lying in his arms.

Trent is twenty-one, part Hispanic, part white-boy, and a typical bro. Which Haley knows unfortunately marks her as a 'bro-ho'. With a lifted F-150, tattoos scattered all over his body, pitch black shades, and enough 'stars and straps' gear to make anyone vomit. He holds a steady construction job, but mostly just so he can pay rent and play. Not the kind to put a ring on it, settle down, but also not stupid enough to pass up the chance to be with a girl like Haley either.

* * *

Jax could have busted up laughing as a he watches a flashy, white, lifted truck come pulling up into the TM motors parking lot. He and Ope are enjoying a quick smoke on the picnic tables after church adjourned when the beastly thing came rolling up, so out of place it was comical.

"Check out this douchebag," Jax notes pointing a thick finger, smoke still in hand, as if it was possible to miss the big white elephant in the lot.

Ope practically growls at the sight. "That douchebag is dating Haley." He remarks before taking another deep drag of his cigarette and glaring on with disgust.

"What?" Jax practically chokes out as shocked blue eyes shoot to his best friend beside him.

"Yeah, I don't like it either brother." Opie grumbles, never taking his eyes off the guy in question. Not trusting him for a second. Marking him as enemy number one and with one word from Haley, Ope will gladly rip him from the cab of that piece of shit truck and make him eat the curb. Despite the fact that Opie is a gentle giant for the most part, but when it comes to Haley he has no problems making a man bleed.

Jax doesn't get a chance to throw a word in edgewise before Haley appears out of the club house door. Seeing the disapproval shooting off her brother from a mile away.

Coming up on Opie's side, Haley wraps an arm around his shoulder and leans in to place a quick kiss of endearment upon his cheek. "Relax, I'm not gonna marry him." She tries to sooth the furrowing of his brow, the unmistakable hate brewing in his eyes.

Gazing at his baby sister, Opie forces a smile that never hides the disapproval blazing in his eyes. Only making an effort for her sake.

Knowing she can't win this, but just happy he hasn't tried to beat the shit out of Trent yet, Haley offers her big brother a genuine smile before her eyes land on Jax, beside him.

A spark seems to ignite in her eyes as their gaze catches. Something Haley can't explain, but can always feel stirring in her gut when Jax looks into her eyes.

"See you later, Jax." She calls, trying to keep her smile under-wraps. Haley knows the millions of reasons why they could never be more, a quarter of them her own twisted baggage, but she also can't seem to stop the wave of feelings that he stirs in her, feelings that seem to grow each year.

With a quick wave she's on her way over to the truck, but Haley doesn't get far before she feels the familiar strength of Jax's arm hooking around her shoulders, tugging her close against him. Her golden eyes shoot to him in a flash, question hinged in her pupil. Jax doesn't offer any answers, only sends her a wickedly sexy smirk that has her own lips dancing into a smile in seconds. It's moments like this, when it feels so right in his arms that she could just melt away.

Reaching her boy-toy's truck, Jax's grip tightens around Haley as if silently saying he isn't done with her just yet. Glaring up at the driver, Jax holds Trent's stare unwaveringly for a pissing match. "Get out of the truck." He orders in a smooth way that makes it clear he isn't asking.

Trent stares Jax down for a moment, his jaw tensing as if contemplating Jax's demand. Knowing Haley's background, knowing this was her second home, Trent seemingly knows Opie wasn't going to be the last biker to wanna have a word with him, and shuts off the engine.

Climbing out of the ridiculously oversized truck, the men face off, Jax a good four inches taller. Trent's lips hold steady and poised as he waits for Jax to say his peace.

"I don't like you. I don't think you reserve Haley." Jax tells him bluntly, his shoulders squaring as a deathly glare summons in his eyes.

Now seeing the tactic Jax is going with, Haley pushes her way out of his arm as her frustrated hand quickly lands upon her jutting hip. "Don't do this," Haley's pleads on a low breath, her eyes probing his imagine even though he never glances her way, too distracted with Trent.

"Think that's Haley's call." Trent answers back, never backing down in a game of whose got bigger balls.

"Unfortunately," Jax reluctantly agrees before his features begin to harden, the badass biker he was bred to be coming to the surface. "But you disrespect her, you hurt her, I'll put two in your skull and place your body somewhere no one is ever going to find." The threat is clear and the look in Jax's sterling blue eyes swears he means every word.

Seeing the look in Trent's eyes shift, seeing this rapidly disintegrating into a really bad situation, Haley jumps in. "Alright, we've established both your dicks are big enough, talks over." Haley demands as she steps in between them.

Her eyes flashing back and forth between the pair before her gaze holds steady on Jax. Her eyes willing him to break his staring war and look at her. It takes a moment, but ultimately his love for her is stronger than his hate for Trent and Jax's intense baby blues shift to Haley's golden pair.

Their eyes hold for a moment, her orbs silently begging him to trust her to make her own decisions about this. The heat in Jax's eyes holds for several breaths, before a cool easiness returns, and his head nods up at her. Turning quick, Haley grips Trent's sides and starts moving them back to the truck. Escaping while they still can.

* * *

About a week after Haley graduated from high school Honey had insisted on taking her daughter out to celebrate. Not taking no for an answer, a trait Haley had clearly picked up from her mom.

Honey was all dolled up for the event. On show in her tightest red halter top, paired with her shortest jean skirt she owned, and six inches heels to match. Her hair recently bleached to hide the dulling of her golden locks from age. Hair teased sky high, held in place with enough aqua net to cause a five-alarm fire with one spark. Though that never stopped Honey from smoking like a chimney. Honey is beautiful, even with the fine lines on her face from hard living, and dark circles she covers from under her eyes. Honey always has to be the center of attention, even on her daughter's big night.

Rick, her mom's latest boyfriend, paid for dinner before they headed over to Honey's favorite local bar. One Haley's been visiting since as far back as she could remember. The kind that didn't ask questions about why a small kid was at the bar and never checked for ID. A second home for the local washed up crowd.

Making her grand entrance, Honey walks through the doors like some kind of star. Rick's arm wrapped securely around her shoulder as she waves and greets everyone like they are old friends, and for most of them there, they are. Haley tags behind with Steve, Rick friend and tag along for the night. Dressed far more casually in a pair of worn in flared jeans that hang low on Haley's hips, and a halter top that rests tight at the bust before hanging loose, stopping mid-waist.

"What are we celebrating tonight, Honey?" Jesse calls from behind the bar. A man black as night with piercing eyes that can reach into your soul and a smile that can light up the night. He has been working there for fifteen years, practically watched Haley grow up, and is the closest thing to a second family to Honey.

"My baby graduated from high school! The first Holiday to get a diploma!" She beams, her voice loud and boisterous from a few too many jack and cokes with dinner. As her glassy eyes light up on Jesse from across the bar. The pride unmistakable on her breath. Her and Haley's relationship is complicated at best, but nothing could steal the motherly pride shooting from her eyes tonight.

"You don't say. Well that is somethin' worth celebrating. First round of drinks are on the house." Jesse smiles, the pride swelling in his eyes. Proud to see someone has broken the multi-generational chain and might actually make something of themselves. Not that Jesse was surprised, Haley always seemed destined for more than her mother.

A little over an hour later, Haley finds herself sitting on a barstool. Abandoned next to Steve, as her mom and Rick dance all over each other, out on tiny the smoke filled dance floor.

Elbows on the bar, Haley sips her drink, trying to be pleasant, but also ignore Steve as he tries time and time again to spark a conversation with her. His hot putrid breath practically breathing down her neck. The way his hand keeps finding an excuse to run hand down her back is enough to make Haley want to keep her distance.

Reading the signals Haley is sending Steve's way, noticing Honey as usual is too busy with herself, Jesse heads over to Haley's end of the bar. "Congrats on graduating Haley. That's really something. Your mama's real proud." He congratulates her, a look of genuine praise shining from his eyes.

Relief washes over Haley when Jesse starts talking, because as soon as he does, Steve seems to back off. Jesse has always been kind to her, watches out for her when her mom becomes distracted.

"Thanks Jesse. How's Wanda and the kids?" Haley smiles back, finally feeling like this night might not be a big waste of her time since they got to the bar. Haley had known all along the likelihood of her mom going off and doing her own thing, it wasn't anything new, but it still has a way of making the night drag. Thankfully Jesse was working, the best company she's had all night.

"Good, doing real good. Thanks for askin'." He nods with thanks, appreciating the way Haley always makes a genuine effort, in a way her mother usually just fakes. Giving her arm a quick pat with the silent words unspoken 'hang in there' before he leaves to tend to another round of customers that just approached the bar.

"Here, here, have another shot." Honey practically yells with drunken exuberance in Haley's face. Shoving the shot glass at her daughter, spilling a little of the liquor onto the bar with her sloppy movements.

The overwhelming stench of alcohol on her mother's breath pummeled Haley's face, an all too familiar stench. Causing her nose to scrunch up with disgust. Moving in time with the feel of Steve's hand sliding down her back once again, dipping a little lower this time. Growing ever bolder and closer to her ass, every time he finds an excuse to touch her, and Haley has finally had enough.

She appreciates her mom's gesture and dinner had been nice, but Haley can already see the hand writing on the wall, it's all downhill from here. "Nah mom, I'm good. I'm actually gonna be heading out." She explains, placing the shot glass onto the bar before slipping off the stool, and away from Steve's wandering hands.

Honey's eyes grow wild and bewildered with the sudden change. "What? But we're barely getting started…" Her words are perplexed, because as usual Honey's too concerned with her own good time to notice her daughter isn't having one.

"You heading over to your dad's?" She practically slurs with spite, rising from her stool, but placing a firm hand upon it to brace her weight.

Haley can see the change in her mom's eyes with the mention of Piney. Even after all these years the blood still runs cold between them, and Honey can't seem to let go of some sense of jealousy ever since Haley moved in with him.

"Not sure yet." Haley's cautious with her answer, trying not to set her mom off, but not willing to offer her the satisfaction of cowering away from the possibility either.

Something heated narrows Honey's eyes as her hand quickly finds her hips in protest. "Oh I see, so we take you out for dinner and drinks, which you have not even bothered to thank Rick for, and then you just traipse over to your dad's." There's no denying the venom on her breath, the spite spewing off her lips as her eyes hold Haley in for the kill. Marking her as tonight's target and number one on her shit list, all celebrations set aside.

Having seen this same song just a different verse her entire life, Haley chooses not to take the bait on her mother's drunken verbal rant, her attempt to pick a fight. Turning to Rick, Haley smiles politely to a man she barely knows and is positive will be long gone in the next three months.

"Thanks for tonight. I really appreciate everything." Her words are genuine, he didn't have to be nice to her. Hell, most of them hadn't been. Her mother notorious for picking losers. All the more reason Haley's confident it won't last, her mom can't keep a nice guy to save her soul.

Rick offers her a smile and a quick nod. "No problem." He sums up quickly, not nearly as intoxicated as her mother. The look in his eyes saying he isn't offended, but his choice of words says he's also not going to get in between her and her mom either.

As Haley turns to go Honey explodes. Her voice filling the bar, overshadowing the music as the whiskey takes hold of her tongue and fills her with the false notion its ok to be cruel in the name of honesty. "Don't you just walk away from me! Ever since you moved in with him you think you're too good for us. Don't forget I raised you! He didn't even want you! He offered me thousands to get rid of you!" Honey shouts mercilessly, throwing verbal daggers as if it doesn't matter that the person she's trying to rip apart is her own daughter.

When Honey gets pissed and drunk she doesn't give a damn who gets caught between the crosshairs. The kind of woman who sped her life unwilling to apologize, unwilling be wrong. Honey lives her life on 'no regrets', no matter what bridges she burns along the way.

All eyes on her, Haley takes a deep breath, refusing to get riled up. Refusing to let her mom see she has the power to hurt her. This isn't something new and Haley had known there was a chance it would end this way when she agreed to go out with them. She knows who her mother is better than anyone. Their relationship a contemptuous one most of her life, but that doesn't mean Haley is entirely bulletproof either. "Alright mom, I'm gonna go." Haley says with poised plump lips and disappointment blinding in her eyes, taking the high road.

Calm as a steal, having seen her mother's drunken belligerent rants enough to not flinch against the vile things that shoot from her mouth. Even if she can't stop the way it stings under her skin. Knowing her mom might not even remember this in the morning, and if she doesn't, she'll deny it happened. Without another word, Haley turns for the door. Her mother's drunken hollering breath at her back.

Making her way across the dimly lit parking out, Haley hears a set of quick moving feet coming up behind her before his voice sounds out. "Where you headed? I can give you a ride." It's Steve, clearly unable to give up the chase as he comes up beside Haley and slows his pace.

A man clearly on the bad end of his forties and way out of his league, but Haley can't say she's entirely surprised by this change in events. She could laugh, it seemed so predictable that just when she thought this night couldn't get any worse, it did. "That's alright. I'm not going far." Haley brushes him off, never even looking his way as she keeps steady with her pace, trying to blow him off.

"Then I'll walk you there." He pushes, seemingly unable to take a hint and get lost.

Seeing this guy wasn't going to go away quietly, Haley let out a frustrated heavy breath. Abruptly halting her step, Haley finally turns to Steve and looks him dead in the eye. "Look Steve, it's not gonna happen. So just go back inside and find someone interested." Her words aren't anger filled, but firm and direct. Haley leaves no room for confusion. She's in no mood for this bullshit, but he also seems too pathetic to yell at either.

"Girls like you shouldn't be walking alone in the dark." He presses, a slopping smile fills his face, something lascivious in his aging eyes she can see even in the dark.

Haley feels her frustrations rising to the surface. Anger over what just happened with her mom, and anger over the fact that men always seem to think she has something to offer them.

"I'll be fine, and let me be clear, if I catch you following me, I have a switchblade in my back pocket and I won't hesitate to cut your balls off. Are we clear?" Her eyes never waver, never flinch from his own. She's polite, because something tells her he's not really a threat; oh no, Haley has met that kind before, can spot them a mile away. Steve is just a pathetic nuisance that needs to fuck off.

Finally getting her message, he drunkenly nods. "Good, good… Hope you find what you're looking for." She cautiously sends him off with a quick pat to his shoulder before hastily crossing the street. Now more eager than ever to get out of there.

Haley has never shown up to Trent's uninvited before, but he only lives four blocks away from the bar, and she can practically feel the desperation in her gut to get there. Haley's brave and street smart, but not fearless, and walking the streets alone at night, even in Charming, has her a little on edge and moving fast. But she doesn't have time to dwell on the fear. Finally alone, her mind becomes a savage cruel thing, and as Haley takes the short walk her mind relives the last few minutes at the bar over and over again.

Her mom's vicious attack didn't had time to sink in when it happened, but now, walking alone in the dark, Honey's words have the power to slice open Haley's heart and leave her bleeding down the street. Her mind screaming that her mom really give a damn about her, never has, and would throw her to the wolves in a second to save face. But the revelation Piney had wanted her mom to get an abortion. That one pierced extra deep. Haley knows she shouldn't be surprised by that news, but it still leaves her feeling like an unwanted burden. Stirring all the old festering emotions Haley works so hard to suppress.

By the time she reaches Trent's apartment door all Haley can think about is drowning in him, getting lost until she forgets all about tonight. Until the memories drifted away like a nightmare she's awoken from.

After a quick knock on Trent's apartment door, he answered. Surprise quickly engulfing his chocolate brown eyes as he takes in her image. "Hey… I wasn't expecting you." His words slowly slip out, unsure if he should be excited or annoyed she's showed up unannounced.

Her sultry eyes rise to meet his, hooded and dark with wanting. "Surprise," Haley muses with a raspy sexy drawl and a smirk, before wrapping his face in her hands, and fiercely claiming his lips. Her kiss is hungry and insistent, easily convincing him her surprise is a good one indeed.

As her tongue slips into his mouth, their kiss grows savage and demanding. They move away from the door all tangled up. Groping wildly at each other as the front door gets knocked shut and her shirt hits the floor. The breath in Haley's throat hitches as Trent grips her thighs and lifts her up to him. Her strong legs wrapping around his hips as his hands grip insistently at her ass, dragging her off to his room for a little fun... All the pain in her heart locked away for another time and another place.

* * *

After the fight with her mom, Haley spent most of her time between Trent's and Opie's. Refusing to take her mom's calls, not ready yet to face Piney outside of casual encounters at TM. And that little game of hot potato worked for about a week and a half until it all came crashing down upon her.

Haley sat on a faded flannel couch, worn in and lumpy from years of over use. Her eyes lock on Trent as he carries on about his buddy's party tonight. Fellow bro, throwing a little kickback for the usual crowd. They'll go, get shit faced like everyone else, and top it off with a few hits from the bong. The night culminating as they stumble down the hall to find an empty room, before crashing on a broken futon, and fucking like rabbits till intoxication overtakes them.

Haley can see his lips moving, reciting the same old party hard bullshit like it's something new. A spark of excitement glistening in his eyes, but she hears none of it against the pounding voice echoing in her head. Anxiety tying knots in her belly, as she chews nervously on her lower lip. Haley has been lost in a fog all morning, ever since the date was brought to her attention and the math she added up left her with one horribly shocking conclusion.

"I'm late." Haley blurts out, when he briefly stops to take in a breath. The kind of guy who could easily talk about himself for hours. The kind of guy Haley keeps finding herself gravitating towards, the kind that makes it easy for her not to share her story. The kind that makes it easy for her to never really connect.

Instantly the look in his eyes shifts, confusion filling his orbs as his gaze narrows in upon her. "What? What'd you say?" He questions her, her confession so brief he's not sure he heard what he so desperately doesn't want to hear.

Haley stares Trent down, refusing to cower in the face of her own fear. Heart pounding so hard she thinks it'll pop right out of her chest, Haley swallows hard, and repeats herself. "I'm late."

An awkward chuckle rapidly escapes his lips, the kind that's unnerving and sounds almost like madness. His hands run heavily down his face as he struggles to take in what she's saying, before his eyes land squarely back upon her.

"Are you sure? …I mean shit, what do you want me to say? What do you want from me? Are you even sure it's mine?" Those are the first words he manages to string together. His mouth vomiting words his mind has clearly not put much thought into. His first instinct to turn on her in the name of self-preservation.

Haley can't believe what he's saying. She wants to yell at him, "Of course it's yours, I haven't been with anyone else!" She wants to yell that she's terrified, scared shitless. And that she needs him to be there for her, reassure her, tell her it's going to be ok, but she can't. She can't tell him any of those things.

His response has left her completely tongue tied and taken aback. Haley wasn't sure how he would react. It wasn't like she expected him to declare an unwavering commitment to her, but she didn't feel prepared for this either. This response only left her alone and falling further down a rabbit hole.

The panic seems to rise in his chocolate eyes as her lips stay mute. "Is this about money? I'll pay to have this… you know… taken care of." He fumbles out, fidgeting, seeing only one solution to a mess like this. He was willing in a heartbeat to take her to a clinic, handle the bill, but be a dad… that was out of the question.

At the mere suggestion of an abortion Haley thinks she's going to be sick, vomit all over his cheap carpet. Her stomach flips hard against the tight knots her panic's creating. It's not like she hasn't considered the option, but she's barely gotten past the shock of just being late. She doesn't know what she'll do or what she wants, but making plans on something that is still entirely up in the air only seems to rattle her further.

Haley's mind is racing as her eyes grow cold against his image, as she finally sees what an immature selfish asshole he really is. He might drive an eye catching trunk, take her to one hell of a party, drive her wild in bed, but when shit hits the fan, he's no better than a scared little boy cowering with his tail between his legs. And suddenly she regrets ever getting involved with him.

Seemingly unable to keep his foot out of his mouth Trent just keeps going. "You're not actually thinking about keeping it, are you? I mean, we had fun, we're having fun, but I'm not ready to be a dad. I'll do what I can financially, but I can't promise you anything else." He blabbers on, as agitated hands run through his spiked hair, sending his pointy tips shooting in every direction, messing it all up. Something that would normally have him trippin' balls over, but staring down the prospect of the girl he's been hooking up with is pregnant has a funny way of putting things in prospective.

That's it, that was the final straw. She doesn't need this, doesn't need him. Pregnant or not, she'd rather face this alone, than face this with him. And in that moment Haley can't help but wonder if this is how her mother felt eighteen years ago, unwanted baby growing within her.

"Fucking forget it," Haley spits out, her anger protecting her like a shield from his lack of consideration, as she rises from the couch. Head held high, refusing to feel like she's anything less, because of the current circumstances she may be in, grabbing her purse, Haley charges for the door.

She barely hears him coming up behind her, but as Haley yanks the front door open, his open palm just as quickly pushes it shut. Standing up against her back, Trent's face hovers to the side of hers as his warm heavy breath makes her skin flush. Haley's intense honey eyes dart to him in a second, demanding an answer.

Looking at the beautiful girl he cares about, a girl he could have perhaps grow to feel something real and deep for, Trent feels bad, but in a moment like this he has to protect his own hide first. "This isn't one of those situations where you show up again in nine months with my kid, is it?" His breath is heavy and quiet, but nonthreatening as his scared eyes barrel into hers. His lips finally admitting that he knows if she's pregnant, it's his.

Haley can see a glimmer of the guy she felt a spark for, a hint of remorse stirring in his terrified eyes, but the sight of him only disgusts her now. Makes her stomach turn and anger race through her veins. He's nothing more than a giant disappointment. Unable to get his act together for her when it really counts, just like all of the men before him Haley has known… except Ope and Jax.

"You'll never see me again." Her lips hiss out a promise, her eyes unwavering with her vow. Shoving his hand out of the way, Haley yanks open the apartment door and storms out, never looking back.

_To be Continued…_

**Author's Note:**

I really wanted to show the continued transformation with Haley as she grows. And most importantly, that as Haley ages she's becoming more and more aware of her evolving feelings for Jax. Though she still has yet to realize the significance of the fact that he's the only guy she feels fully secure to be herself with, to let her guards down. That special relationship she can only find with Jax will continue to grow and unfold as the story continues. I know Jax and Haley are moving at a slow pace, but it's all these little moments that make their bond so strong. Also, I know Jax wasn't in this chapter a lot, but I promise he's in the next one much more.

Honey hasn't appeared in a while and will play a bigger role in this sequel of Haley's life so I felt it was time to reintroduce her and add another layer to her complex relationship with Haley. She loves her daughter very much, but Honey is a very selfish jealous woman and she often feels threatened by Haley's connection to Samcro and Piney. And she's the kind of woman who can turn on you in a second. I picture Honey looking like a white trash Michelle Pfeiffer. A beautiful woman that I can picture being loving, but also mean and nasty too. The inspiration for Honey also comes from the amazing lead character in the music video "Turn the page" by Metallica. If you haven't seen it or it's been awhile, I encourage you to check it out and you'll see another glimpse of what I'm trying to create with Honey.

Trent will not be a recurring character. He serves the purpose of showing Haley's continued decent into choices with men that impact her negatively. She picks men who are unavailable or not good for her. A pattern very similar to her mother's. And a pattern that she only has a chance of understanding and breaking if she fully confronts where it stems from. And for those who may have felt Trent's response to Haley's news was a bit overly harsh, please know, it was based off a response my friend got from the guy she was casually dating when they ended up pregnant. Beware, asshole's exists.

Also, just wanted to add that the nightmare sequence at the end of last chapter plays a huge part in what will be going on with Haley during this part of the story. In many ways Haley's character reminds me of Jenny from Forest Grump; Good heart, afraid of real love, keeps finding herself in horrible situations she's doomed to repeat, fighting her own demons to the point of self destruction. Hope that offers a little more insight.

Thank you to all of those who left a review! Thank you, Shantigal, AnnaMarie026, Cappiesgirl23, Amy, HermioneandMarcus, Violet201, GemmaTellerSoa, chase the memories, and a guest. I loved reading your reviews and I hope you review again! To all of those who haven't reviewed, I would love to hear from you too.

What do you think of the pace of this story? What do you think of Jax and Haley's relationship? What do you think of the twist at the end of this chapter? Readers, all of you, I would love to know your thoughts. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Not an update just yet, sorry. But I have posted a poll on the webpage for my account that has to do with this story. Please check it out and vote. Everyone's vote counts.

I'm also working on the next update right now. Hope to have it up very soon. Thank you again for all your support!


End file.
